A Change of Her Heart
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: HIATUS About 3 years after Sasuke's betrayal, Sasuke finally returned. He was welcomed by team Kakashi with open arms except Sakura,the girl Sasuke loved so much. Sakura has changed, really... Sasusaku
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi, there! It's me once again to write this fanfic! This is the fic I'm talking about… and this fanfic is the long-awaited sequel to "Deep in His Cold Heart" (If you didn't read it yet, please read or else you will not understand this story…) Yeah, this is it… for almost 2 years I haven't think of what is going to be the sequel… and the sequel is different… not only it's rated M (for lemon and lime) and it's a lot sweeter… and I guarantee this is a lot better than the first part! I promise this is not "childish"… and Sasuke will be less OOC (To stop the whiners from whining). Hehehe…

Anyway, there are some **SPOILERS** here, especially for those who just watched season one or haven't reached Sasuke and Naruto's fight in the hospital roof…

**Summary:** Sasuke left Konoha, so Sakura grew very depressed and decided not o like him anymore, knowing that he's now a traitor. After almost three years, they finally met again, Naruto and Sasuke became friends again but Sasuke discovered that Sakura have changed… Yes, she still remembered him, but now, she doesn't love him anymore but Sasuke still loved her. Will Sakura still love Sasuke for he shall do anything for her? What would Sasuke do?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do mot own NARUTO but if I did, the story must have been romantic!

* * *

A Change of Her Heart  
Prologue: Goodbye

It has been months since that memorable day for Sasuke… and now, everything seems to change so fast… As Sasuke sat on the tree after he was lectured by Kakashi about the Chidori and what he just did a while ago… when he fought Naruto.

Four sound ninjas surrounded him as they end their temptation to Sasuke.

"Don't forget your purpose!" They all shouted together as they jumped away from him, making leaves fall around him.

Sasuke grabbed one leaf and his hand clenched to fists as he remembers his mission to kill his brother to avenge his clan. He was really angry, and he decided to come with them, as they have said…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Come with us, Orochimaru-sama will give you power." The girl with red hair, Tayuya said_

"_Don't forget your purpose…" The bluish-gray haired boy named Sakon said_

"_Do you want to stay in this shitty village and lick each others' wounds?" Tayuya said once again._

"_This village is nothing but a shackle. You must break those worthless bonds…" Sakon said again. Sakon and Tayuya's disrespectful words are really tempting for a power-hungry guy like Sasuke…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

His angry face turned into a sad one as he remembered that time, when Sakura, the girl he loved, cried to stop their fight but he never listened.

Yes, he _didn't_ listen… he just ignored her, but he _knew_ she cried, tears flowed down from her beautiful emerald eyes as Kakashi came and stopped the fight.

He was too angry, too jealous at Naruto. Naruto grew very strong as he saw on the water tank behind, with a huge hole on it.

He looked above him and saw the evening, dark sky. The full moon is out and stars are scattered. He stands up and walked away from the place.

Yes, he wanted to leave Konoha, even though he'll miss his friends, especially Sakura. He loved her, but he had no choice to be strong. He has to go… to Orochimaru, no matter what happens to him. But he doesn't know that he is Orochimaru's dream container, that one day, Orochimaru will kill him and take his body…

He was really tempted by the sound four… as he arrived at his apartment, he grabbed his bag and prepared his things. Then he looked towards his team's picture. He was frowning on the left side, while Sakura smiling childishly on the middle, Kakashi holding Naruto and Sasuke's heads and Naruto glaring angrily on Sasuke at the right side. It was not a good picture; really… it's an embarrassing picture.

He looked sadly as he dropped the picture frame and lifted it down. He walked towards the door and suddenly remembers that memorable afternoon, his first and _last_ date with Sakura…

**FLASHBACK** (From "Deep in His Cold Heart" Chapter 10)

_It was already 4:55 PM. The sky is colored orange with a mix of pink, purple and other colors, showing that sunset is nearby._

_Sakura was walking around the forest as she searches for her date, Sasuke. _

_Meanwhile, nearby a big, beautiful cherry blossom tree, Sasuke saw her from a distance and smiled happily. "So Sakura was already nearby… I just hope she'll be happy of what would I give her." He looked at the small box from his pocket and his face turned light red._

_Sakura continued looking around the place and suddenly saw a raven-haired boy from a distance "Is that Sasuke-kun?" She asked herself as she walked towards the boy._

_Sasuke smiled as he saw Sakura walking towards. "Sakura is not late. I see her nearby." He whispered to himself._

_The two walked towards each other as their eyes met. _

"_Sakura…" Sasuke called her name. _

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called his name. _

_They already met each other in the exact time and place, 5:00 PM_ _at the forest._

"_You're just in time!" Sasuke said happily._

_Sakura smiled and her face turned red. "Of Course… I want to be on time! You really waited for me!" She said happily._

_Sasuke handed her a bouquet of flowers, which he was holding a few minutes ago. "This is for you, Sakura." He said with joy._

_Sakura was surprised. She really want him to do that last year and he did it NOW! Sakura smelled it gently. It has a very good aroma. _

"_Oh, Sasuke-kun… you're so sweet! Thank you!" Sakura said with happiness. Then she gave Sasuke an embrace of gratefulness, as she wraps her arms around his body._

_Sasuke smiled and wraps his arms around her to hug her back. "Okay, I'll tell you the second reason why I asked you for a date." He said. _

_Sakura just smiled and showed him eagerness to know._

"_It's because I want to give you some things. This is not really a date, but I just want us to be together alone in one place." Sasuke said._

_The two stopped their embrace. "So, what are those things?" Sakura asked with curiosity. Sakura is always curious, for her childish personality. After all, She's just 12 years old…_

_Sasuke gave her a very small box. Sakura looked at it happily. "Open it." Sasuke told her._

_Sakura opened the box childishly and saw a very beautiful necklace with her birthstone, Aquamarine on it. (A/N: Sakura was born in March) "WOW! This is so beautiful! It even had my birthstone on it!" Sakura said with joy. _

_Sasuke looked at Sakura's smiling, happy face. 'I'm really glad that she's happy of what I gave her.' Sasuke thought._

_Sakura's tears started to flow down from happiness. "How about the third reason, what is it?" Sakura asked excitedly. _

_Sasuke looked at her face. "The last reason is that… I want to show you how I love you." Sasuke tilted Sakura's head nearer to his and gave her a kiss. Sakura kissed him back. The two really loved each other. _

_A few minutes later, Sasuke finally ended his very short "date" with Sakura. It's already 6:00 PM._

"_Sakura, it's getting late. I'll walk you home." Sasuke said._

_Sakura smiled. "Okay, I'm very happy! Thank you so much!"_

_The two walked back Sakura's house together, holding hands happily. That has been a very memorable day for both of them…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

... but now, everything seems to change as Sasuke opens the door and walked towards the Apartment's exit. 'I'm sorry… Sakura…' He thought sadly.

He was really sad and lonely as he reached outside. His eyes were very different from that day, and his eyes look very dull and gloomy. Crickets started chirping, which is like the substitute of the bird's chirping on the morning. His hands are on his pocket, and his backpack is already at his back as he walked around the village and heading towards the exit of Konoha. His sandal's steps can barely be heard but nobody seem to hear it and shout "CARRY YOUR FEET!" or something similar to that.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Ramen shop, Naruto and Sakura sat on the stools as Naruto listened carefully at Sakura's confession about the curse. Just like Sasuke, her eyes were very different from that day. She was so gloomy that her voice is not high and childish anymore. It's because she had _promised_ to him not to tell Naruto about the curse… but now, she… broke the promise. 

Yes, as they said, _promises are meant to be broken_. It's very ironic, really, especially for shinobis like them.

"In the Chuunin Exam, A missing nin named Oroichimaru bit Sasuke-kun's back as he puts the curse on him. Sasuke-kun felt a lot of pain, so I became very worried since that day. But after his fight, Kakashi told me that he's going to be alright, but that day, when he fought Gaara, the curse comes out again…" She said.

Naruto looked towards her as he remembers that Orochimaru guy who Tsunade and Jiraiya fought before. "Yes, I know that Orochimaru guy. Tsunade-no-baachan and Ero-sennin fought him a few weeks ago…" He said.

Suddenly, a picture of Sasuke came out on Sakura's mind. She gasped and suddenly dropped her bowl of Ramen. Naruto gasped in surprise as he saw the Ramen bowl dropped.

"I'm sorry, I… I… really have to go!" Sakura said as she stands up.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why? Why are you leaving all of a sudden?" He asked.

Sakura's tears started to flow down as she remembers Sasuke. "I… can sense that he'll leave us… He accepted the invitation!" Sakura said.

"He won't accept that! Sasuke IS a stubborn guy, and he will never accept those bastards' invitation!" He said as he started to sip a bowl of ramen.

Sakura wiped her tears. "I know Sasuke-kun, you idiot… he will do anything for power!" She said as she runs away from the ramen shop, with tears flowing down from her emerald green eyes.

* * *

The full moon shines brightly at the village of Konoha. 

As Sasuke arrived at the rocky road that heads to the village's exit, he saw a familiar figure in front of him. He stopped walking as his face grew angry. '_Why… Why is she here at this time! Why! I don't have the mood to see her now!_' He thought.

Sakura was there, in front of him. She was looking sadly at him as she saw the huge backpack on his back. Silence blew between them for a short time, until Sasuke started to speak.

"What… are you doing… wandering around this time of the night?" He asked as he looked towards her.

Sakura looked towards him sadly as she looked down on the rocky road. "Because in order to leave this village, you have to take this road." She said.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he tried to walk away from her and headed towards the exit. "Go Home and sleep, you might get sick if you just stay here…" He said coldly.

Silence blew again between them as Sakura grew sad that tears started to flow down from her eyes and she faced towards him sadly. "Why…"

"Why can't say something to me? Why do you always remain silent?" She asked as she continued to cry tears of sadness, which was very different from the tears she shed on that memorable day…

"Why do I have to say something to you!" He replied coldly as his voice tries to show that he is angry, but from his gloomy eyes, he was deeply sad.

Sakura continued crying as he looked towards him, who didn't even look towards her when he replies. He is just so impolite, he don't even use honorifics to others, and he don't even call Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei" or even address the Hokage with "Hokage-sama".

Sasuke continued to speak as he knew Sakura can't understand. "It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself on what I do…"

Sakura looked towards him sadly ad more tears started to flow down from her eyes. "I know you have said… you love me on that day… but you always hated me, right? Like when we first met? Do you still remember?" She asked sadly.

Suddenly, Sasuke remembered that day, when he said "You're annoying" towards her coldly and just left her alone. But then he just sighed. "No, I don't remember…" He lied…

_'No, Sakura… you don't understand… I don't hate you. I… love you.'_ He thought.

Sakura showed a fake smile, but her tears makes it so obvious that her smile is fake, not real.

"Makes sense; that something happened long ago, but that's the day when everything started… you and I… and also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…" She said as she closes her eyes to remember those.

Sasuke grew guiltier as he remembers those times they spent together… those picnics, difficult missions and… everything. They're not like just teammates or friends… they're like a family… but Sasuke and Sakura didn't just treated themselves as siblings, it's a lot closer…

"It… was fun!" Sakura said happily, but her fake smile turned into a sad one as she faced towards Sasuke. "I… know about your clan, but revenge… that won't make anyone happy, nobody, neither you… nor I." She continued.

The dark cloud covered the bright full moon, which made the place darker, but they are not scared, especially Sasuke, who decided to walk the path of darkness.

It took a long time for Sasuke to respond, until a few seconds later…

"Just… as I thought." He started to speak. Sakura faced towards him as she heard him.

"I'm different from you guys. I… walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we took up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on being an avenger in the end. That's… my purpose in my life." He said sadly.

He's really guilty, as we can see on his teary onyx eyes. But he is not going to cry, not for a very mature boy like him.

"I can't become like you or Naruto." He continued.

Sakura looked sadder as more tears continued to flow down. "Are you going to decide to be alone again! On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful!"

Sasuke's face turns angry, but deep inside he can't really hide his sadness. Some can say, especially Narusaku fans, he is annoyed, but deep inside him, he just can't stand her tears…

More tears flowed down on the rocky road as Sakura continued to speak. "I have a family, and I have friends… but if you're gone… for me… it'll be the same as being alone!" She said.

Sasuke's angry eyes turned into a sad one as he remembered their relationship. It really changed, especially now. He had said long ago that he _loves_ her, but now, it seem that the world has become upside down. And finally he started to speak…

"From here on… A new path will open for all of us…" He said as he tried to take a step away.

Sakura takes a step closer to him and cried out, "I… I love you with all my heart! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy… _I will do anything for you_… so please, don't leave! I'll help you with your revenge, so please stay here… with me! If you can't stay, take me with you…"

The moon started to shine again as the cloud finally passed by the full moon. Light is finally there again…

But Sasuke can't stand it anymore, _no_, not that he can't stand her annoyingness, but he _can't stand her crying and all her tears she shed for him…_ And now, Sasuke made it ironic again as he lied…

"You really are… _annoying_." He said. It was like that day when he said it. Yes, on the same place, but on a different time… Sakura finally stopped crying but those tears were still there, which made him finally calm down and walk away from her.

"Don't leave! If you'll do, I'll shout at the top of my lungs!" She shouted loudly as she tried to run towards him.

But suddenly, Sasuke went behind her quickly, which made her stop and the leaves started to fall down from the trees surrounding them. They remained silent for a long time… until… Sasuke finally spoke…

"Sakura…" He said gently.

"…Arigatou…" He finally said. Sakura was surprised as she heard it. Suddenly, Sasuke beats her chest to make her unconscious.

"Sasuke-kun…" Those were the words she whispered as she grew unconscious. Sasuke grabbed her body sadly as he carried her body.

Tears started to flow down from Sasuke's onyx eyes as he looked towards Sakura. "I always thought you know how much I… loved you, Sakura… I'm so sorry, this is really goodbye now. I hope we'll see each other again soon…" He whispered as he strokes his hand on Sakura's pale face. He knew she can't hear her, but it's okay for him…

He dropped her body gently on the bench and he looked at her wet face with tears. Then he held her hand gently as she positioned her hand carefully. He wiped her tears with his bare hands and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"Goodbye…" He whispered as he finally walked away from her and he finally stopped crying.

* * *

As he finally arrived at the exit of Konoha, at the mountaintop, he saw the sound for bowing at him.

Sakon, that bluish gray-haired boy who tempted him a while ago, spoke… "We've been waiting, Sasuke-sama…" He said.

Sasuke looked furiously at them. "What are you plotting now?" He asked as he stopped walking.

Sakon tried to explain, as usual… "When you left the village, it was decided that you'll become our leader. Please forgive our rudeness earlier." He said as they bowed down to him.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he walked towards them.

"I don't give a fucking crap about that…" He said.

The four stands up and walk towards him. "Let's go…" Sasuke said.

As the sound four finally positioned themselves around their new "master", Sasuke looked towards Konoha sadly. "It… begins." He said.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**A/N:** Finally, it's done, yay! Awww… it's just based on Episode 109… but I still added some details and changed it a lot… as a Sasusaku fan I am… and an anti-Narusaku fan too… hehehe…

I hope you guys liked it, and I know this is so full of angst and more dramatic than "Deep in His Cold Heart", but I'll make this longer next time and I'll update soon. Anyway, this is just a prologue so it's not yet in the sweet part, okay? I promise I'll make the next Chapters better! Whoever will flame in this fic is ugly and a bad-mannered jerk, so I'll tell you all, especially anonymous reviewers… please never flame and if you don't like the story, then don't read it… nobody is perfect and everyone must know that in heart! Anyway, please review…


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Finally, it's here… the first chapter! Sorry for the long wait because I'm totally busy! I skipped a lot of events because it's just like in the anime, so if you didn't watch the Sasuke retrieval arc, you'll be dying of spoilers here… As I have said, the next chapters will be better… and I'll do my best.

Anyway, the first chapter is already a few months after that day… and it's all on Sasuke but it's so different because… Sasuke is such a nice guy here, not that evil bastard now! I love him so much! And… in this chapter, you'll finally know why this fic is rated M… hehe. Anyway, I'm so sorry if Sasuke is OOC… I know why some doesn't review because they hate OOC-ness… but please review; in all my efforts, only few rewards come… sigh…

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO but if I did, Narusaku will NEVER exist!

- - - - - - - - - - -

A Change of Her Heart  
Chapter one: Sasuke

It was _dark_… yes, it was so dark at Orochimaru's castle… As a raven-haired boy named Uchiha Sasuke lied on an uncomfortable bed, candles melt down while his tears are flowing down from his dark, onyx eyes. His handsome, pale face was full of scratches and his hands are plastered. Because of the high temperature of the place, he was half-naked and just wearing his white shorts. Many can say he is such a pathetic little boy, as he was guilty of what he has done a few months ago…

Nobody sees him like that; nobody ever saw him shed tears ever since the Uchiha clan massacre.

'_Why…'_ he asked himself. '_Why… did I left Konoha? Why did I decide to stay in this place full of solitude…?' _

He tried to wipe his tears, but more tears flow down from his eyes as he remembered that night… his betrayal…

**FLASHBACK**

_The leaves started to fall down from the trees surrounding them. They were those two people who loved each other, Sasuke and Sakura. They remained silent for a long time… until… Sasuke finally spoke…_

"_Sakura…" He said gently._

"…_Arigatou…" He finally said. Sakura was surprised as she heard it. Suddenly, Sasuke beats her chest to make her unconscious._

"_Sasuke-kun…" Those were the words she whispered as she grew unconscious. Sasuke grabbed her body sadly as he carried her body._

_Tears started to flow down from Sasuke's onyx eyes as he looked towards Sakura. "I always thought you know how much I… loved you, Sakura… I'm so sorry, this is really goodbye now. I hope we'll see each other again soon…" He whispered as he strokes his hand on Sakura's pale face. He knew she can't hear her, but it's okay for him…_

_He dropped her body gently on the bench and he looked at her wet face with tears. Then he held her hand gently as she positioned her hand carefully. He wiped her tears with his bare hands and gently pressed his lips against hers._

"_Goodbye…" He whispered as he finally walked away from her and he finally stopped crying._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Sasuke can't hold his tears anymore but then he tried to hold down his tears, after all, he is not a little boy anymore, he is not a cowardly child who just looked at his dead parents years ago. So, he wiped his tears gently and went towards the door.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru-sama is looking for you…" A familiar voice said. Sasuke sighed as he knew it was Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man. Orochimaru was his new master now… it's not anymore the fifth Hokage Tsunade, but the evil sannin Orochimaru.

"Aa." He replied calmly as he opened the door carefully. He saw the grey-haired boy with round eyeglasses, Kabuto looking calmly at him and holding a first aid kit.

"You will have your daily training now… get ready or else Orochimaru-sama might get impatient and kill you." Kabuto said. Then he walked away from Sasuke, who just nodded his head, grabbed his kimono-like dress (the traditional Japanese clothing for Males) and wears it quickly.

- - - - - - - - - -

As they arrived outside the castle, Sasuke saw Orochimaru standing there in front of him. The wind started to blew away and Orochimaru's long, black hair swayed with it. Orochimaru smirked at him.

"You know, Sasuke-kun… You do not look like a Konoha genin anymore, and those clothes really suited you." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke sighed and looked towards his "master" and bowed his head silently. Orochimaru never saw his "puppet" like that he was not firm and serious, but now; he looks very sad and gloomy.

Orochimaru walked towards Sasuke and lifted his face up. Sasuke just sadly looked at him, saying nothing at all. Orochimaru suddenly slapped his face and looked furiously at him. Orochimaru always treats his slaves as puppets, even Kimimaro too, but still Kimimaro stayed at Orochimaru's side until his death…

"Does this face mean you still care about those damn Konoha ninjas! Do you want to betray me and stay weak!" He shouted furiously towards him.

Sasuke trembles with fear as he wrapped his arms around his body. Then he covered his face with his bare hands as tears started to flow down from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, O-Orochimaru." He said. Sasuke didn't know he was just a puppet of Orochimaru. His "master" just wanted him to get stronger so that sooner or later, Sasuke's body would be taken away by him, the evil Orochimaru.

Orochimaru hissed and slaps Sasuke's face again.

Kabuto looked at him sadly with concern but he just remained silent, until he spoke to the poor prodigy... "Sasuke-kun, please call him "Orochimaru-sama". He'll get angry if you don't treat him with respect." Kabuto said.

Sasuke held his own face sadly and looked towards Orochimaru and bowed with respect. "I… am dreadfully… sorry, Orochimaru-sama…" He said sadly as he wiped his tears gently.

Orochimaru smirked and laughed evilly. "kukukuku… KUKUKUKU!"

Sasuke suddenly stood up straight and looked towards his master firmly. "I'm ready, Orochimaru-sama." He said.

Orochimaru stopped laughing as he saw Sasuke return back to his usual self again.

"A… Shinobi must hide his feelings no matter what happens…" He whispered. As he said that line, it really sounded like Sakura, especially when she cried as she saw the "half-dead" body of Sasuke a year ago… but Sasuke didn't know that moment, so he just remained calm and silent.

Orochimaru smirked and looked towards him. "You have to train now. You must learn at least one new technique after May, this month, ends. Make your _Chidori _stronger." He said.

Sasuke silently nodded his head and went towards the huge rock nearby the castle. He removed those plasters from his hand carefully, which made him reveal his scratched, bloody hands. Those hands which were good-looking and almost perfect or some girls can even describe, "hands-which-were-good-to-touch-and-even-hold", but now it seems that the world has become upside-down or topsy-turvy.

Kabuto looked sadly as he felt pity for him. He was almost tortured everyday especially when he suddenly falls asleep in the afternoon. Sasuke trains from 7:00 am up to 8:00pm, with eating some light meals.

**FLASHBACK**

_It has been a week since Sasuke left Konoha, and now, he is on Orochimaru's castle grounds. It was already in the afternoon, and Sasuke is peacefully sleeping on the yellow-green grass surrounding the underground castle. His head is really scratched and he looks really tired._

_Kabuto was there, sitting below the tree as he reads a book._

_As Orochimaru's footsteps were barely heard, Sasuke was still lying on the grass silently. As Orochimaru reached the quiet place, he hissed as his feet stomped madly and Sasuke finally opened his eyes._

_His eyes widened as Orochimaru looked furiously at him. Sasuke sighed as he stands up and spoke. "I'm so sorry… I just can't train too hard… on 13 damn hours…" He whispered sadly._

_Orochimaru went towards him and kicks Sasuke's body furiously. Yeah, he didn't have hands but his feet are more painful than his hands. Sasuke gasped as he spitted blood._

_Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around his body and he faced behind as tears started to flow down from his eyes. He hid his face so that nobody will see him cry, but as Kabuto faced towards him, Kabuto saw some teardrops falling on the ground._

_Kabuto looked sadly on Sasuke, but Orochimaru faced towards him and pointed towards the castle. "Kabuto, call over the other slaves and let them tie Sasuke-kun on that Cherry Blossom tree." He ordered._

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he gasped. Suddenly, Sakura came out on his mind and more tears started to flow down from his beautiful, onyx eyes. Kabuto knew he was thinking about that girl, his former teammate Haruno Sakura for Kabuto did met them in the Chuunin Exam._

_Kabuto nodded his head sadly and went inside. Orochimaru and Sasuke were left there, and Sasuke can't really hold his tears anymore._

"_Sasuke-kun… I always thought you're hard-working and strong, but you seem to be weak. It's too bad for your handsome face… Anyway, are you crying? If you are, that means you're weak. A Shinobi must hide his feelings, no matter what happens." Orochimaru said._

_Sasuke faced towards him with the usual look and smirked. "Hn. I… never… c-cry…" He lied. _

_Suddenly, Kabuto came with Orochimaru's slaves who ran towards Sasuke and grabbed his body. Orochimaru laughed evilly. "Remove his clothes. I want to see his body…" He said as he laughed like a gay._

_Sasuke growled like a lion as two slaves held his arms. One slave pulled off the "Kimono-like dress", which revealed his pale and very irresistible body. Yes, his body is almost perfect as Orochimaru smirked. He looked at Sasuke's "hot" body and licked his chest. Sasuke closed his eyes in disgust and trembled with fear. _

_Kabuto held Orochimaru's shoulder to calm him down. "Stop this, Orochimaru-sama… they will just take care of him."_

_Orochimaru laughed and walked away from them. Kabuto looked at Sasuke sadly, as Sasuke's naked body was exposed and Orochimaru's slaves tied him tightly. Sasuke screamed with pain as tears started to flow down from his eyes again._

_Kabuto covered his mouth and ran towards the castle's entrance. As he saw his master Orochimaru, he tried to interrupt him by holding his shoulder again._

"_What is it, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked as he stopped walking the stairs._

"_Orochimaru-sama, why are you being so bad to Sasuke-kun; he's just 13 years old and you want him to train so hard!" Kabuto said._

_Orochimaru laughed and looked towards Kabuto. "He must be strong enough so that I can take over his body sooner… and he didn't know I was just treating him as a puppet!" He said._

_Kabuto's eyes widened and looked down below as he felt pity for Sasuke._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kabuto walked towards Sasuke and looked towards Sasuke's pale, scratched face. "Sasuke-kun…" He called his attention.

Sasuke looked towards him sadly. "What is it?" He asked.

"I shall teach you some healing techniques. After all, you really need to learn it so that you can heal your own wounds." Kabuto said.

Sasuke nodded his head. "O… Okay." He replied.

Kabuto showed him his hand. "Okay, Sasuke, healing is quite simple. All you need is concentrate your Chakra in your hand, and ask healing for yourself or anything." Kabuto said.

Sasuke nodded his head and did what Kabuto said. Suddenly, green-colored chakra came out on Sasuke's right palm.

Kabuto smirked. "I see. You're a fast learner… You need concentration in this technique. Now give it a try and heal the scratches on your left arm.

Sasuke held his left arm gently and suddenly, the scratches on his left arm disappeared.

Kabuto clapped his hands. "Very good, Sasuke-kun… but don't forget that healing techniques uses a lot of Chakra." Kabuto said.

Sasuke nodded his head and showed a fake smile. "Um… okay. But… what shall I do now? I… still have a lot of time in training, and Orochimaru-sama might punish me again!"

Kabuto sighed. "You must just take a rest for a while and try to meditate… If you hear footsteps, try to throw some kunais or shuriken weapons on the tree so that Orochimaru will think that you're training. But if you're not really tired, you must train yourself… until you get tired." Kabuto said.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Aa." He replied.

Kabuto smiled towards him and walks away from him. Sasuke smiled away and started to breath calmly_. 'Kabuto is a nice person… I always thought he was mysterious and uncaring.'_ He thought.

Then Sasuke grabbed his weapons and threw them around the place. Suddenly, the weapons hit each center part of the tree bark.

Sasuke smirked, remembering about his brother, who can hit perfect targets… and now, they're almost equal… and Sasuke has a potential to defeat his brother already.

- - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, inside Orochimaru's castle…

Orochimaru was sitting at his "master chair" while looking towards the snakes.

"Kabuto, how is Sasuke?" He asked while Kabuto looked at him seriously.

Kabuto moved his eyeglasses up and down. "He's already training, Orochimaru-sama. And I can see how hard he trains." Kabuto replied.

Orochimaru smirked. "Sasuke-kun is a really hardworking child." He said proudly.

"That's why I chose him to be my dream container… it's too bad that Sasuke-kun is still too young and I'm still deciding what age should he be when I finally get his body." Orochimaru whispered then licked his lips.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. _'Why does Orochimaru-sama treat his slaves like a puppet? Especially his "dream container"?'_ Kabuto thought.

- - - - - - - - - -

The clock strikes 4:00 pm, and Sasuke was still outside the castle training really hard. His arms were already full of scratches, but he just held his arms and he quickly healed those scratches.

Suddenly, Orochimaru came and looked towards Sasuke proudly. He licked his lips while Sasuke heals himself. "So, you've… learned those healing techniques." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke showed him a fake smile and nodded his head. "Aa." He whispered.

Orochimaru walked towards him and held Sasuke's pale face. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear, knowing what will Orochimaru do to him. Suddenly, Orochimaru pressed his lips against Sasuke's lips, which made Sasuke shed tears again.

"Your lips tasted well, Sasuke… and why are you crying again?" Orcohimaru asked.

Sasuke covered his teary face and shakes his head with fear. "No… I… am not… c-crying." He said as his body started to tremble fearfully. Sasuke had a fear of kissing, which made him remember Sakura, who he just kissed after he made her unconscious or even Naruto, his first kiss which became very embarrassing and shameful…

Orochimaru laughed like a gay and grab's Sasuke's neck. Then Sasuke continued crying and trembling like a pathetic little puppy, and Orochimaru strangles him violently.

Sasuke stopped crying and looked sadly at Orochimaru. "S-Stop………………… i-it…" He whispered sadly. Suddenly, he spitted out blood.

Orochimaru finally released him, and Sasuke quickly bowed down to him to show respect. "I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama." He said sadly.

Suddenly, Kabuto came and saw Sasuke's blood scattered on the ground. His eyes widened and he looked towards Orochimaru. "W-What happened?" He asked.

Orochimaru laughed. "Kukuku… Sasuke-kun did it again… he is such a crybaby, you know, Kabuto…" He told him.

Kabuto looked towards Sasuke, who was bowing sadly. His beautiful eyes are very teary and puffy, and Kabuto really felt pity for him. "It's not his fault, Orochimaru-sama… maybe he was really in a melancholy mood today." Kabuto said.

Sasuke stood up and looked towards Kabuto. "It's my fault, Kabuto-sensei… I… just can't control my feelings anymore…" He said sadly.

"I know how you feel, Sasuke-kun. You miss your friends back in Konoha, right? Especially that Sakura girl…" Kabuto said.

Sasuke's face looked sadder and he quickly ran away from him. "NO! I… … hate all of them… I don't want to s-see them again…" He denied.

Kabuto sighed and looked towards Orochimaru. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sasuke-kun must have loved that girl; he is such an Idiot. Love is nothing but a burden to us shinobis…" Kabuto said.

Orochimaru smirked and laughed evilly. "Kukukuku! Soon, he will be mine! And I will destroy Konoha!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke finally arrived at the bathroom. His eyes were crying once again, and he locked the door as he comes inside.

He quickly went on the shower and quickly removed his clothes to reveal his bare body. He opened the shower's faucet, which makes his body soaked. "Why… Why did I left them all...? …Sakura, I… I… wish you were here!" He continued to shed tears as he remembers the girl he loved.

Suddenly, he remembers that time when he knocked her out to be unconscious. More tears started to fall from his eyes, as he hid his handsome face using his bare hands. "I'm so sorry, Konoha… I'm so sorry, Sa… Sakura…" He whispered sadly.

He grabbed a bar of soap and spread soap around his bare body. Suddenly, Sasuke heard a loud thump from the door.

Sasuke gasped and his body trembled with fear. He wiped his tears and tried to hide his face.

Suddenly, the door opened and Orochimaru saw Sasuke naked, which made Orochimaru licked his own lips. He went towards him while Sasuke was trembling with fear.

"S-Stop this, Orochimaru-sama…" Sasuke cried.

Orochimaru looked towards Sasuke's onyx eyes and smirked. "You know, Sasuke, you look so beautiful… too bad you ARE a little boy…" He said as he stroked Sasuke's face.

Sasuke closed his eyes so that he can't see on what happened. "I AM not a little boy! I…" He whispered.

Orochimaru grabbed his _kusanagi _and he looked towards Sasuke's bare back, which was very smooth and almost perfect. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and hits his head on the wall.

"AAAAAAH!" Sasuke shouted in pain as his forehead bleeds. Orochimaru flayed his sword on Sasuke's back, and coincidentally, it forms a cherry blossom shape.

Orochimaru laughed evilly, as Sasuke loss consciousness and fell onto the bathroom floor. "Your body mustn't be perfect… so that every woman will be scared on loving you… and if I got you body, Sasuke-kun… I will rule Konoha! Everyone will follow me!"

It's too bad that Sasuke didn't hear it; if he did, he must go away immediately in the sound village. He was unconscious; his whole body was exposed… his forehead was bleeding, and also his back, which forms a strange, bloody cherry blossom-shaped mark on his back which will obviously become a scar soon… In short, he looked like a raped young lady even though he is a tortured young man…

Orochimaru walked away from the tortured Sasuke. Meanwhile Kabuto came inside and saw Sasuke lying on the floor. Kabuto's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Sasuke's blood flow on the floor…

"Sasuke-kun… What happened?" He whispered.

Kabuto looked sadly towards the poor Sasuke and grabbed Sasuke's tortured body_. 'I'll just send him to his room and heal his wounds.' _He thought as he carried Sasuke's body.

Sasuke felt a lot of pain at the sound village. But… how about at Konoha? How was life without Sasuke in Konoha? Will it be the same? Or will it change the village so much? As life goes on, many questions are made, and soon, answers will come to solve these different questions.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N:** What a long chapter… sheesh, and Sasuke is so OOC! I'm so sorry, readers, but Sasuke is really feeling pain in the Sound village. Hehe… unique, huh? Tsk, poor Sasuke… but don't worry, he is not dead yet, Kabuto-san will heal him ASAP! So, I'll update the next Chapter, when Sakura trains… and Sasuke saw his strange scar… what does that mean? Read the next Chapter!

PS: Still no flames are accepted… please give respect to authors too as you respect yourselves… making a fanfic is really hard, and it's not an author's fault why he/she made the story the way you didn't want to happen… but please review, I HAVE MADE 16 FANFICS, yet my effort is not enough? Sigh…


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Here it is, Chapter 2… don't worry, OOC-ness will be reduced in this chapter! And also please review! I'll do my best, I swear…. But if you don't know "Deep in His Cold Heart", look for that story in my profile. I swear, this is better than that story, no wonder that received the most reviews… well, probably because Sasuke is not popular anymore… that's why I made this fanfic so that His popularity will be high again like 2 years ago… or probably because there are still no lemons and limes… be patient… and don't be scared if it's rated M… I just made it like that so that it can be safe…

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto… but if I did, Sasuke must've been tortured in every episode!

* * *

**A Change of Her Heart  
**Chapter two: Sakura

The sun rises once again at the Sound village, but it seems that this village is not happy, as the birds sing those sad songs…

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's castle… at Sasuke's bedroom, Sasuke was lying on the bed. Kabuto was sitting on a chair beside the bed, looking towards the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke's naked body was finally covered by the bed sheets, and his forehead was plastered.

Suddenly, Sasuke finally opened his beautiful onyx eyes. Kabuto smiled. "It's a new day, Sasuke-kun. Good Morning!" Kabuto said happily.

Sasuke smiled. "Good Morning, Kabuto-sensei…" Then Sasuke raised his body up, which made half of his naked body exposed again.

He looked towards his body and he can't see blood anymore. He smiled towards Kabuto and shed tears of joy. "Thanks… I… thought I was going to die, Kabuto-sensei…" He whispered.

Kabuto giggled but suddenly, his happy face became a sad one as he looked towards Sasuke's scarred naked back. "You're welcome, but, Sasuke-kun… you have a very big and weird scar at your back. I'm sorry; I can't heal it…" Kabuto said.

Sasuke gasped and looked sadly towards his back; He can't see the scar, but he was feeling pain in his back. "What does that scar you're talking about? I just feel pain at my back." He asked.

Kabuto grabbed a big mirror and puts it nearby Sasuke's back, which made Sasuke see the weird cherry-blossom shaped scar at his back. Sasuke gasped and looked sadly. "I wonder why it shapes like a cherry blossom…" Kabuto said.

Sasuke grew sad again and tears started to flow from his eyes again. "It… can't be… S-S-Sakura…" He whispered sadly.

Kabuto smirked and held Sasuke's shoulder. "It's… not that! Maybe Orochimaru-sama really did it like that!!!" He lied, trying to calm him down.

Sasuke showed a fake smile then stands up from the bed, exposing his whole body. Kabuto gasped as he saw Sasuke naked. "Um… You have to put clothes on… You would look better if you're wearing something!" Kabuto said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side, at the village of Konoha…

The sun rises again and unlike the sound village, birds sing happy and joyful tunes.

Sakura wakes up from her bed as she felt the warmth of the sun rays… She was wearing a very translucent nightgown, and her body is almost exposed. She looked sadly towards Team 7's picture beside her bed.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She whispered sadly.

Suddenly, she remembers that time when she and Sasuke met for the last time… and… Sasuke didn't say goodbye to her, but instead…

"_Sakura…Thank you." He said as he hits Sakura's chest. Sakura then lost consciousness. _

Sakura scratches her eyes and stands up from her bed. She closed the window and then, she carefully removes her nightgown, which shows her naked body. She looked towards her naked body on the mirror with her face looked sad. "Why, Sasuke-kun… my love, why did you leave me?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around her bare chest.

Tears fall from her eyes as she remembered the times when Sasuke was really happy with her. Those picnics, moments… everything… from the past, but now, they're all… shattered and worse, they're all gone. They're just memories now…

Suddenly, Sakura lied down on the wooden floor naked. She was crying really hard.

Then the door opens, and there comes her mother. "WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!" Sakura's mother shouted as she saw her daughter lying on the floor completely nude.

Sakura didn't reply anything and continued crying. Her mother gets angrier and grabbed Sakura's frail body. "Stop exposing your small breasts because some bastards might rape you!!!" Her mother told her.

Sakura stopped crying and wiped her tears with her bare hands. "Oh… I'm sorry, mom." She said.

Suddenly, someone outside knocked the door. Sakura gasped and grabbed her clothes. "Anyway, get dressed. Maybe that's Tsunade-sama on the door." Sakura's mother said as she walked away from her.

Sakura smiled and puts on her undergarments. "Mom… please open the door for me!" She said, while putting on her red dress.

Her mother nodded her head and went down the stairs. As she opened the door, a woman with light blond hair with pigtails showed out. Sakura's mother smiled and made a respectful bow. "What can I do for you, Tsunade-sama?" She asked.

Tsunade smirked. "I'm looking for your daughter Haruno Sakura." She said.

Suddenly, Sakura came. Finally, she is not naked anymore. She is now smiling as she faced Tsunade. "Ohayo, Tsunade-sama!" She said.

Tsunade smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand. "We have training today, Sakura, so let's go now."

While the two ladies are walking, Sakura suddenly remembers the man she loved. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

Tsunade stared at her, hearing on what she said. Tsunade sighed and stopped walking. Sakura paused and looked at her mistress. "What's wrong, Tsunade-sama?" She asked.

Tsunade smirked. "You're thinking about that Sasuke boy, right?"

Sakura showed a fake smile and nodded her head.

Tsunade showed her point finger and poked Sakura's forehead. "Never hide your feelings… and you know that he's a traitor, right?" She said.

Sakura burst into tears and hugged Tsunade. "I don't care if he's on the bad side! I… love him, Tsunade-sama!" She cried.

Tsunade laughed and pats Sakura's head. "Are you sure that you love him? No offenses but you're just obsessed on him. Waiting for him is like waiting for the water to dry out… He left with his own will, his own selfish ways." She said.

Sakura shed more tears and wraps her arms around her body. "I… know he'll come back… I believe… he's going to change for the good! One day, we might be married… we'll be making a family… we'll be having SE—" Her dialogue was cut as Tsunade covered her mouth.

"A traitor is a traitor, Sakura. When he comes back, He'll do nothing but kill us… he might be the ruler of Konoha soon, being a slave of Orochimaru, he might trick you to love him with his 'handsome' face but kill you at the end… You must stop your obsession, Sakura. It might lead you to the darkness… or worse, DEATH." Tsunade said.

Sakura paused for a while and wiped her tears. "Tsunade-sama… I…" She whispered.

"You decide, Sakura… Sasuke… or Konoha, the village where you're born and where everyone loves you lives?" Tsunade asked her…

Sakura smiled and bowed her head. "Of course, Konoha! I promise I won't be obsessed on that traitor, I swear!" She said.

Tsunade giggled and started walking again. Sakura followed her. "So now, let's train, okay? I'll teach you more healing techniques." She said.

Sakura giggled and walked with her.

* * *

Meanwhile in Oto, Sasuke was standing outside the castle, nearby the beautiful Cherry-blossom tree. The wind is breezy that Cherry-blossom petals fall on the ground, and some even fell on his body.

He sat on the ground, looking towards the cherry blossom petals that blew from the wind. "Sakura…" He whispered.

Then he looked towards his hands and then a cherry-blossom flower fell on his pale hand. He smiled and closed his eyes. "You told me that you love me, but I didn't give any reply but to say that you're annoying… I lied to you, Sakura. I was so frigid, so selfish… The truth is that I love you with all my heart… I didn't mean to hurt your heart… I…" He was like speaking to someone not there, how pathetic.

Then an orange-haired girl with a weird kind of hat on her head came. She looks like Tayuya, but she is not Tayuya, but the pipsqueak (filler character) Sasame.

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura? I just met her a week ago… That pink-haired cute girl… with that funny yet annoying blonde boy. They failed their mission just to save me and my cousin." She said.

Sasuke gave her a deadly glare. He stood up and went towards the little girl (She's such a pipsqueak, really… if you watch the filler episode after the Sasuke rescue arc, you know her… that ugly orange-haired freak). Sasuke grabbed her collar and his eyes turned into a red Sharingan. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT IT, YOU DAMN BITCH!!!!!" He shouted madly.

Sasame trembled and started to cry. How pathetic… tsk, tsk… ugh… "I don't know you know her… but if you love her, you're too late… She loves Naruto now…" She said.

Sasuke gets angrier. "What the hell do you mean about that shit you said?!" He said. He was really angry. Oh come on, who wouldn't be angry with a stupid little girl not telling someone she know who misses his loved one so much that she met her and like the poor boy missed the chance to meet his loved one again?!

Sasame cried harder. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-sama. I thought… I thought you hate them that you don't want to see them again." She said.

Sasuke sighed and suddenly, he transformed on his cursed seal level one form again. He grabbed the poor little Sasame and filled his left hand with chakra. Then his left hand had already sparks of lightning. And then it hits Sasame's body.

Sasame was shocked as a lot of blood came out from her body. Then she spitted out blood and shed many tears from her eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed loudly with pain. Sasuke dropped her dead body and walked away from the Cherry blossom tree, which still continue to shed those beautiful cherry blossom petals.

Then Sasuke went back on his true form and lost consciousness again. Luckily, Kabuto came and saw the dead Sasame and the unconscious Sasuke. He grabbed Sasame's corpse and threw it on the river nearby Orochimaru's castle. That's the usual burial for Orochimaru's slaves. And Kabuto closed his eyes. "Rest in Peace" He said.

Then Kabuto grabbed Sasuke's body and carried it again on to his room. '_What happened? Why is this all happening?' _He asked.

* * *

Meanwhile at Konoha…

Sakura heard a very familiar scream. "Sasame-chan!" She gasped.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is that, Sakura? Who's Sasame?" She asked.

Sakura looked down the ground. "She's the girl from Oto we helped… She knows Orochimaru's castle, but she never mentioned about Sasuke. We thought if we come with her, we will see Sasuke again but we never saw him."

Tsunade smirked. "Probably Orochimaru is punishing her now because she mentioned about you Konoha shinobi. Hmph… you should've not helped her so that your mission did not fail… Anyway, that's the past, we should keep moving forward." She said.

Sakura smiled and crossed her fingers. "Yes… hey, let's continue our training!" She said.

Tsunade giggled. "Okay then, now I'll teach you how to have a monstrous strength… like me." Tsunade said.

Sakura smiled. "Tsunade-sama, will you teach me how to revive the dead?"

"Oh, Sakura. That technique is forbidden… I can't teach you. You consume a lot of chakra, and you have to sacrifice some of your life." Tsunade said. "Anyway, having a monstrous strength is way easier and better to defeat an opponent… hey, you can even defeat a 500 pound man with this!" Tsunade showed her fist and gathered some chakra.

Sakura sighed. "Okay, fine…"

Tsunade smiled and showed her fist to Sakura. "You just need your concentration here! First, gather your chakra to your fist… and try to control it."

Sakura did so… ugh, she knows how to control chakra, so she's a fast learner in this technique.

Tsunade smirked and her fist hits the tree. The tree's trunk broke into pieces. Sakura grew surprised and amazed. "Then hit it! It's really easy; it just looks difficult!" Tsunade said.

Sakura then hits the tree and the tree broke into pieces. "HAH!" She shouted. Tsuanade smiled and clapped her hands. "Very good, Sakura." She said.

Then a cherry blossom petal fell on Sakura's right hand. She looked behind her and saw a cherry blossom tree. She smiled and went towards there. "Oh, a cherry blossom tree!" She said happily.

Tsunade smiled. "Okay, then let's take a rest first. Hey, you want some bonita-filled onigiri (Rice ball)? There's a small stall there!" Tsunade pointed towards a small stall northwest from them.

Suddenly, a picture of Sasuke flashed on her mind… that food was Sasuke's favorite! She smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, I'm hungry!" She said.

Tsunade went towards the stall. The shopkeeper smiled. "Two bonita-filled onigir, please." Tsunade said.

Sakura smiled, remembering that happy moment she had when she is little…

**FLASHBACK**

The cherry blossom petals are flying with the wind. A raven haired boy smiled towards her and climbed on the cherry blossom tree.

The little Sakura gasped and tried to call him back down. "No! Please don't go there! You might fall…" She said.

The raven-haired boy smirked and grabbed a cherry blossom flower. Then he got down and puts the flower on Sakura's hair. "It suits you, Sakura-chan!" He said with his cute little voice.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, but please, can you tell me… your name?"

The raven haired boy smiled and winked his left eye. His face turns red and tried to change the subject. He pointed towards a small stall. "Hey, Sakura-chan, don't you want to eat? I'm kinda hungry…" He said and ran towards the stall.

Sakura sighed and followed him. "But… your… name!" She said.

The shopkeeper smiled. "What do you want, cute little boy?"

The raven-haired boy smiled and giggled a bit. "Two bonita-filled onigiri please." He said.

The shopkeeper gave him two riceballs, and the boy grabbed it with his cute little hands. Sakura smiled at him.

"Here, Sakura-chan. You can have one rice ball…" The boy said, giving Sakura a rice ball. Sakura blushed and grabbed it from him.

The raven-haired boy grabbed her hand and sent her on a beautiful swing for two. It's like a very romantic place, but they are not even lovers. They're just acquaintances.

"Let's eat here! It's a beautiful place." He said.

Sakura sat there with him and they ate their rice balls together. Then the boy smiled towards her and grabbed two necklaces that form a silver heart. Sakura smiled, seeing the beautiful necklaces. "Wow, those are such beautiful necklaces!" She said.

"Okay, Sakura-chan, this necklace will be yours from now on…" He said.

Sakura grabbed it from him and wears it. The boy wears his necklace too and smiled. "That will be your remembrance of me, oh, time's running out, so I have to go!" He finally said and ran away.

Sakura gasped, knowing that the boy forgot something. "WAIT! Y-Your NAME!" She shouted. But… the boy left already.

It was really a memorable event for Sakura, but who is the boy…?

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura smiled and looked at that swing nearby again. "This… is the place where that boy and I met… but I wonder who he was…" She whispered.

She grabbed the silver necklace with a broken heart pendant and looked at it. "I… hope we would meet again, showing his necklace and saying his name…" She said.

Tsunade smirked and waved the two rice balls. "Hey, Sakura. What are you daydreaming about?"

Sakura gasped and smiled. "It's nothing Tsunade-sama…" She said, hiding the necklace from her neck.

Tsunade gave her the rice ball and they ate together. "Hmm… I wonder what we would train next."

Sakura giggled. "Reviving the dead?"

Tsunade smirked. "Jeez, I told you that it's forbidden and it's so difficult to do!" Tsunade said.

Sakura giggled and continue eating her rice ball. "Just joking!" She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sasuke's room at Oto…

Sasuke finally wake up. He saw Kabuto again, and he was on his bed.

Kabuto sighed. "What did you just do, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke grew sad and looked at the ground. "I'm so sorry, I… killed Sasame." He said.

"Why did you do that? She's just an innocent child." Kabuto said.

Sasuke sighed and removed the bed sheets. He stood up. "It's because I was thinking to much of her…" He said. '_I was thinking so much on my love to Sakura… I… loved her ever since we met… ever since I treated her my favorite food…'_ He thought.

Kabuto sighed. "I know how to revive the dead, but I did not do it on Sasame; she is not worth it… she's just a little girl…"

Sasuke gasped. "Kabuto-sensei, please teach me how to revive the dead!" He said determinedly.

Kabuto smirked. "I can't demonstrate it too you, because I never tried this and it's a very dangerous forbidden jutsu. I just heard this from a medial nin book."

Sasuke nodded his head. '_If Sakura or anyone I love dies, I'll try to do this reviving jutsu to them.'_ He thought.

"I hope you'll get what I say, Sasuke-kun, I can't repeat this to you… you have to sacrifice some of your blood and gather it where the blood is scattered on the corpse, but if it's sickness, gather your blood to the part which started the sickness… it must be a lot of blood, Sasuke-kun… not just like in any summoning jutsu that I will teach to you soon…" Kabuto said.

Sasuke nodded his head, remembering and taking note on what Kabuto said.

"…After that, you gather a lot of chakra on both hands and touch the bloody area. Do it until the person wakes up. I never did this, but I read from a book that after someone does this, he would be in a very critical condition, losing too much blood and too much chakra. It's almost like… a sacrifice of your life." He said.

Then Kabuto smirked and gave Sasuke thumbs up! "Anyway, tomorrow, I will teach you the summoning jutsu. I would teach you on summoning snakes." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke smiled. "Thank you so much, Kabuto-sensei…" He said.

Kabuto walked away from him and left Sasuke alone.

Sasuke walked towards the window and looked towards the cherry blossom tree outside.

"…Sakura, I… wonder if you still remember that time we first met and when… I treated you a rice ball… Oh, Sakura… How I wish someday we'll meet again…" He whispered, showing a silver necklace with a broken heart pendant. He's the boy… the boy who became Sakura's first male friend.

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

**A/N:** What a tiring chapter, sorry for the long wait because of the exams! Good thing it's semestral break now… anyway, please review and still no flames OR ELSE… Sasuke will kill you… haha… Oh yeah, Sasuke needs a Psychiatrist now…

Hmm… Chapter 3 will be updated soon… it's quite an exciting chapter because the two might meet, but it's stopped by someone… who is HE? Fine, I'll give you a clue… He is a genin. ARGH! THAT BOY! Sasuke must've been very happy if he meets Sakura… wait a minute! But it's good Sakura moved away because she'll see the thing she doesn't want to see because it might lead to her hating Sasuke just because of that S thing! Okay, that's the preview now, I'll update ASAP…

That's all for now, bye!


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Oh, this is Chapter 3! Ugh, sorry for making you wait so long. It's just that I become so discouraged but good thing now I decided to continue it. Okay, I'll give you why this is Rated M. Somebody will die, a very important character (clue: It is not Sakura, and it's a HE). This Chapter is where Sasuke and Sakura met but Sakura doesn't seem to be happy… aww… poor little, ahem I mean tall Sasuke. It's been 2 and a half years… and Sasuke changed! Sakura also changed… not only because she has that set of clothes, but she also had a change of heart!

Oh! Yeah, Naruto: Shippuden (Naruto II the anime) started just last Feb. 15! Ugh, I expect Sasuke will just appear in one episode, jeez… ugh. What I just hate in Naruto two is the relationship of Naruto and Sakura. They're so like siblings!

Sasuke just looks so hot at Naruto II!!! Hehehe…

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! If I did, then Sasuke must be very kind and romantic. I'm not Japanese… I'm not even working in a job right now!

* * *

**A Change of Her Heart  
**Chapter 3: Destiny

_It was dark, really dark… the moon is really full but there are no stars visible to the ordinary human eye. Sasuke saw himself nearby the lake_ _of Oto. He is walking on it, but he never felt any chakra getting released._

"_W-Where am I?" He whispered to himself. Then he saw a familiar man on the lake. He has eyeglasses, obviously, Kabuto._

_Sasuke gasped and took a step closer to see. "K-Kabuto-sensei…" He said.-_

_Kabuto smiled. "Sasuke-kun, today, you'll learn the summoning technique." Kabuto said. _

_Sasuke nodded his head but suddenly Kabuto seems like to change form. Sasuke gasped again and grabbed his kusanagi from his back. "Tell me, who the hell are you?!" He asked loudly._

_Then Kabuto takes the form of a young lady, who seems very familiar to Sasuke. Sasuke suddenly grew sad as he saw the pink-haired young lady. Her clothes are way different, and her eyes seem to saw anger, not anymore happiness._

"_S-Sakura!!!" Sasuke cried out her name. It was Sakura, but now, she seems to be angry._

"_Oh, Sasuke… it's nice to see you here, you damn traitor." She said._

_Sakura ran towards Sasuke and showed her fist. She tries to punch him, but suddenly, she paused. Sasuke gasped, it's as if it was paused on the TV or time stopped._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_It's a very familiar voice._

Then suddenly, Sasuke finally opened his eyes and saw Kabuto's face. So what's with that weird dream? He looked at around him; he was in his room at Orochimaru's castle.

It has been almost 3 years since he became a traitor at Konoha. He really changed, as his height increased that much and his face grew more mature. He was on his bed, half-naked.

"Sasuke-kun you're sweating hard, is it a nightmare?"

Sasuke shook his head no. "I… forgot about it." He said.

Kabuto laughed. "Okay, then. That means whatever that dream is, it will not come true." He said. "Anyway, it's already late. Orochimaru-sama is waiting for you."

Sasuke looked towards the window and saw the sun shining brightly. He stands up carefully and grabbed his new set of clothes. (A/N: Okay, I think I'm giving some spoilers. Heheh… I don't have the manga but I don't care XP But I saw his new look. Heeheehee!)

He looks quite fat (because his clothes seem too loose for him) but his bare chest is really exposed, and it seems that he has that purple ribbon as a belt4 for sound nins… sigh… he is really a sound nin now and a traitor of Konoha.

Kabuto smiled towards him. "Hey, Sasuke-kun…"

"What?"

"I'll introduce you to someone. She'll be your right-hand lady now, since I'm very busy being the right-hand man of Orochimaru-sama. Also… I have some many things to do." Kabuto said.

"Just don't tell me she's a Konoha kunoichi…"

"She is not one, but she is a missing-nin from the mist village. She decided to join here, since she wants to gain power too."

"Hmph. I hope she's not as immature as Konoha kunoichi." Sasuke said.

Kabuto grabbed Sasuke's hand and sent him outside his room. Then Sasuke saw Orochimaru and a girl with long black hair and has a height the same as him.

Orochimaru laughed towards Sasuke. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun. Today, I'll introduce you on this new girl." He said.

Sasuke just sighed_. 'She looks innocent, indeed, but I don't care. I… still love Sakura.' _He thought. "Orochimaru-sama, is she going to be my right-hand lady, or a fiancée?!" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru shook his head no. "She's just going to help you train. Anyway, Her name is Suisho Aria." He said.

Aria's face turns light red and bows towards Sasuke. "Hey, you must be Sasuke-dono. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said. Sasuke saw that she has a silver medium-length sword on her back.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. How… old are you?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Aria walked towards him and smiled. "I'm just 14 years old, Sasuke-dono. You must be 16 years old recently. And it seems you look depressed, what's bothering you?"

Sasuke gasped. "Let's just talk outside…" He said. '_Is this girl an evil witch?! How does she know?'_ He thought.

Aria nodded and walked outside. Sasuke walked outside too.

Outside, the cherry blossom trees are very beautiful. Its petals are flying with the wind. Aria walked around, childishly looking at the cherry blossom trees. "Wow… I never saw a Sakura tree before. It's very beautiful…"

Sasuke frowned. "Tell me… How do you know how I'm feeling?!"

Aria smirked. "I can see it in your eyes."

Sasuke walked away from her and looked towards the cherry blossom trees. His face becomes sad. "S-Sakura…" He whispered.

Aria giggled and walked going inside the castle.

Sasuke sighed and sat below the cherry blossom tree. Then a cherry blossom flower fell on his hand. "Sakura, how I wish, I'll meet you anytime… especially in a beautiful moonlight…" He whispered.

* * *

Inside, Kabuto was reading Sasuke's new data from his new-revised data book.

"Okay… his strength and speed improved, but… his defense fell down." He said.

Aria went and passes by Kabuto. "That's Sasuke's data! I never thought he's so strong!" She said.

Kabuto smiled and closed the book. "Even though he's strong, he seems not to be that happy and satisfied." Kabuto said.

"Yeah…" Aria replied. "…It's like he is missing somebody he loved…"

Kabuto sighed and walked away.

* * *

That night, the whole place is silent.

Kabuto looked towards the window and saw Sasuke playing his flute. Kabuto sighed and went to Orochimaru's room. Aria is at Sasuke's room, looking around the place.

Suddenly, as Aria looked below Sasuke's pillow, he saw a very old picture of him and his teammates.

"I knew it… He's missing his friends. Hmph. He's so lucky he got some nice friends, but I…" She said, putting the picture back.

* * *

Hours had passed, and it's already midnight… when everyone is asleep, except for Sasuke…

Sasuke looked towards the bright full moon sadly, remembering that night when he left Konoha. Like that night, there are no stars visible and it is very silent. He is holding a towel on his hand, as if he's going to take a bath.

He went towards the lake and looked at the calm waters. "I'll just take a dip. They said it can calm anyone down… I rather go here than take a shower since it's more peaceful here." Sasuke said, putting off his clothes.

Suddenly, he hears a familiar scream at the middle of the lake. The waters splashed; Sasuke gasped, knowing that voice.

He went towards the part of the lake where he heard the scream. As he saw her, he knew who she was. Tears are about to run down but he can't cry since he's underwater!

'_S-Sakura?!_' He thought, grabbing her wounded wet body.

He went back at the land, puts Sakura down the ground and put on his towel.

Sasuke looked towards Sakura. She's now wearing a sleeveless shirt and now she's wearing a mini-skirt, but as usual, her shorts are there to cover. Her clothes are really wet and she is severely injured. Sasuke held her face and smiled.

"It's you, Sakura… I… I'm so happy to see you… again." He said, removing Sakura's clothes. Jeez, he is such a pervert. As anyone can expect for somebody who loves that person so much! After removing her clothes, he saw the necklace he gave her when he was younger. (See Chapter 2)

'_So she still has this necklace. I still also kept the other half in my room's closet in the castle… I wonder if she knew that I gave it to her…'_ Sasuke thought.

Suddenly, Sakura finally opens his eyes, seeing Sasuke wearing nothing but a towel. Sakura's face became red and got a bit mad.

"What… Who… WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?!?!" She shouted.

"What the hell?! Why am I… naked?!" She complained as she looked towards her naked body.

Sasuke smiled. "Sakura, it's just that… I saw you in the water. You're clothes are all soaked wet. But… everything's all right now." Sasuke said.

Sakura gasped as she saw Sasuke's face. "No, please I…" Tears started to fall down from her eyes. "… I don't want to die!!!"

Sasuke held her shoulders. "Don't worry, I won't kill you."

"But it's you… S-Sa-Sasuke, you… traitor… You want to rape me don't you?" Sakura said.

Sasuke went towards her and wraps his arms around her. "No, I don't even to rape you. It's just that I want… to see you again, after all these years." Sasuke said.

Sakura's face turns red, but then she punched Sasuke's chest. "Don't lie!"

Sasuke stood up and grabs Sakura's hand.

"I want to go home! I don't like it here! I'll just go in that castle!!! L-Let me go, you bastard!" Sakura said madly.

"It's worse at Orochimaru's castle, Sakura… Konoha nins are not allowed inside! I'll stay here with you until someone will come for you." Sasuke replied

Sakura finally remained calm. "Hmph… Fine, but… just don't kill me or even look at me like a pervert!" She said

Sasuke nodded his head. His face turns red as he looked at Sakura. '_She… really changed since then. She hates me now!' _Sasuke thought sadly.

Sakura finally remained silent and grabbed her clothes. "ARRGH! Now if someone will see me, I'll be embarrassed." Sakura said.

Sasuke hid in the trees to get dressed. Sakura just remained silent and looked towards the full moon.

Then as Sasuke went back, finally wearing his clothes, He handed over Sakura his towel. Sakura grabbed it from him and covered her naked body.

Sasuke sat beside her and looked towards the sky.

Sasuke grabbed a necklace from the ground and handed it to her. "Is this… yours?" He asked gently.

Sakura grabbed it quickly and sighed. "Yeah, but someone special gave it to me. I… don't know who, but whoever he is, if I meet him again, whether I like it or not, I will marry him." Sakura replied as she wore the necklace again.

Sasuke's face turns red since he knew it was HIMSELF who gave it to her. But now, Sakura seems not to love him much as a few years ago. Will he tell it to her?

"Do you know who it is…?" sakura asked.

Sasuke remained silent and closed his eyes. "I… I…"

"Who?" Sakura asked once more.

"I don't know." He lied. He doesn't know how to say it… If he said it, what if Sakura will get mad and get rid of the necklace?

Sakura smiled and lied down on the ground. "I just wish he still know me… and love me." Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled and held a few strands of Sakura's hair. Sakura remained silent and closed his eyes.

Sasuke grabbed his towel from Sakura's shoulders and wrapped it around her body. "Sleep tight…" He whispered and kissed Sakura's lips gently.

Sasuke lied down beside her and closed his eyes. The two finally fell asleep; nobody seeing them, since it's past midnight now…

* * *

The next day, the sun rises again…

"Hey, Sakura-chan…" It's a familiar annoying voice.

Sakura smirked and finally opens her eyes to wake up. "Oh, it's you, Naruto" She said as her face turns red. Sasuke rises up earlier than her as he is now sitting on the ground, looking at the calm lake. Then she saw a blonde boy familiar looking at her foolishly. It's Naruto, Sasuke's former best friend.

Sasuke faced towards him and showed a fake smile. "So it's you, Naruto. W-What are you doing here?"

Naruto blushed as he looked at Sakura like a bastard.

"I never thought Sakura-chan will look so sexy." Naruto said, laughing. Sakura got irritated and punched Naruto's chubby cheek. Naruto screamed in pain as his body flies in the air and lands on the ground quickly.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" She shouted. As usual, Sasuke just remained silent as he looked at her.

Naruto laughed. "Hey, Tsunade-no-baachan is worried about you! We should go back or else…" Naruto said.

Sakura stood up and grabbed her clothes. "Wait until I got dressed first. I can't go back without wearing anything." She said, returning the towel towards Sasuke.

Sasuke made a deadly glare towards Naruto. Naruto raised his eyebrows. '_Who the_ _hell is this guy? He looks like—'_ He thought.

Suddenly, a picture of Sasuke pops out on his head. "WHAT THE— SASUKEEEE!!! Is… is that you?!?!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke sighed and stood up. "So what if I'm him? I'm not your teammate anymore." Sasuke replied.

"You were… but… don't you want to go back?" Naruto asked.

Sakura is finally done dressing up. Sasuke remained silent and walked away from Naruto. He looked towards Sakura and wraps her arms around her. Sakura hissed and poked his shoulder.

"Don't touch me, you traitor!!!" Sakura said.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I… just really miss you." Sasuke said, walking away from her.

Sasuke hurriedly ran towards the castle sadly.

Naruto looked at him sadly. "Sasuke…" He whispered.

Sakura laughed as she finished dressing up. She went towards Naruto happily. "I'm so happy you came! If you did not, I must have been dead now!" She said.

Naruto sighed and walked away. "You really don't understand Sasuke. He did not even left scars on you. Even I know how he hated you a few years ago, it's ironic that he even saved you."

Sakura laughed again. "Are you crazy?! He's just setting a trap! He still thinks I'm that idiot Sakura who fell in love with a monstrous bastard like him!" Sakura said.

Suddenly, a brown-haired girl came and hugs Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Thank you very much!" It's Akane, the girl they have saved in a mission.

"I thought you've drowned…" Akane said.

Naruto giggled. "Of course, Sakura will not drown. Someone is there at Oto to save her!"

"We have to go now... I'm happy that the mission is also successful." Sakura said.

"You two… saved me from the scary giant Keisuke! As my reward, I'm glad to give you guys a big box of cake! I also wanted to talk to Tsunade-sama." Akane said happily, handing over Sakura the box.

"Thank you bery much!" Sakura said happily, holding the box.

They all smiled and went back to Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke was back at the castle, at his room…

He hits the wall with his bare hands. Suddenly, blood oozes out from his hands. "**DAMN IT!!!" **He shouted with anger.

Aria went inside, seeing Sasuke's eyes really red, since if Sasuke gets angry, his Sharingan will eventually activate involuntarily. Aria gasped, "Hey, calm down already!!! Your eyes are getting red!!!" She shouted, trying to calm him down.

Sasuke sighed and sat down at the bed. "**WHY?! WHY DID HE HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING?!" **He cried.

Suddenly, Kabuto came and grabbed his arms. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" He asked.

As Kabuto spoke, Sasuke's eyes finally returned to normal and he became calm again.

"Why… why did they have to show up? Why… can't we ourselves control destiny?" Sasuke asked.

Aria sighed and went away. Kabuto looked at him sadly and went away too.

Sasuke grabbed his former team picture and looked at it sadly. Nobody really can control their own destiny; nobody knows about the future, so what will happen to them? Will Team 7 be reunited again? What's wrong with Sasuke? See, there are many questions that needed answers... Someday, these questions will be answered, but nobody knows when.

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hey, this chap is really hard to write, really. It seems that Sasuke has a lot of problems, knowing that Sakura don't love him anymore, but loving Naruto. Okay, Aria and Akane are just OC's so please don't ask who are them. Akane is the girl from a mission, while Aria is a missing nin from the hidden mist village. AT the next chapters, the two's background will be revealed, as Sasuke and Sakura will have more moments together. The next chapters will be better, I promise!

Anyway, please no flames! If you just hate Sasusaku, control your anger. I experienced it so many times, seeing a fanfic you hate that you want to give it flames, but I did not even clicked it because the situation will be worse…


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: **The fourth chapter is here, hehe… not yet in the half of the story!!! Okay, I know I made a lot of mistakes in the 3rd chapter, but I'll try to edit it ASAP. Okay, I know Sasuke is really Out of Character and I'm so sorry. Anyway, this is just a fanfic…

OMG! OROCHIMARU IS DEDZ (at the series of Part II)!!! Hehe… Sasuke killed him. OOPS! Ugh, I gave a spoiler again...

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! If I did, then why is Sasuke OOC here?!

* * *

**A Change of Her Heart  
**Chapter 4: The Day After

Sasuke is not in a good mood right now. He is lying outside the castle again, since he's finally done with his morning training. Aria looked towards her sadly and went towards him.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-dono?" She asked.

Sasuke sighed. "It's none of your business. Anyway, thank you for training me…" Sasuke said.

"Don't try to change the topic! Why are you so angry a few hours ago?!" Aria replied furiously.

Sasuke looked towards the cherry blossom tree and his face became sad again. "Hmph. It's just that… I saw her again last night, but then a few hours ago, someone I hated came, and brought her away…" Sasuke said.

"You mean the Sakura you love? Oh, I thought you don't care about them. You must have loved her so much. Jeez, Love is really painful…" Aria said.

Sasuke remained silent and went inside the castle, leaving Aria alone outside. Aria sighed and looked towards the sky. '_Why are boys so… ugh… darn it, why are we so unlucky?!'_ She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Konoha, it's exactly the opposite. 

"Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama! I'm so grateful to all of you!" Akane said happily.

Tsunade smiled. "You're welcome. You're very kind to give us a box of cake." Tsunade said.

Sakura smiled and continued holding the box. "We'll eat this later, Naruto. I hope it will taste good." Sakura said.

Akane giggled and went away already. "I made it myself. It's in strawberry flavor." Akane said, finally leaving Konoha.

Naruto and Sakura both smiled and waved their hands goodbye.

Tsunade laughed. "Hey, can you leave me some of the cake? I want to have some too later." She said.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head. Sakura went towards Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, can we eat the cake together at my house?" Sakura asked, her face turning red.

Naruto smiled towards her. "Of course, I want to talk to you about something." Naruto replied joyfully.

Sakura was really happy as both of them went to her house. She has really changed… She doesn't love Sasuke anymore, and now she found someone new.

Naruto and Sakura held their hands and walked around the streets of Konoha. Suddenly, A long blue-haired girl saw them from her house, making her face flush red and unhappy.

"Hey, Hinata! Good Morning!" Naruto said, waving his hands towards her.

Hinata shyly waves her hand back, not noticing that Sakura looks at her sternly.

* * *

The two finally arrived at Sakura's house. Sakura drops the box of cake at the kitchen table, as Naruto sat on the dining chair. Sakura sets the dining table quickly, giving Naruto his utensils and plate. 

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, we're close friends." Sakura replied, opening the box of the cake. The cake is large and is color pink. In the center, something is written in Kanji, which says "Arigatou Gozaimasu! )" or translated, "Thank you very much! )"

"Well, it's that… What did you notice about Sasuke?" Naruto asked, slicing the cake into 8 even parts.

Sakura smirked. "Hmph. That bastard… he seems to be more bashful now. Jeez, he's annoying, really. He even removed my clothes." Sakura said.

Naruto laughed. "Haha… he must have liked you."

Sakura got mad again and ate few parts of her cake. "Jeez, Naruto. Don't you know how much he abhors me?! Ugh, he even told me twice that I AM annoying. That bastard, if he just knows that I don't love him anymore, then I knew he can cry out blood. What a narcissist, really, he must have missed the times when he was loved!" Sakura said.

Naruto grew sad. "You don't really understand him, Sakura-chan. He can be a traitor, but he was our teammate… our… friend…" Naruto said.

"He WAS… once. But now, everything is different. Who would even care about a traitorous monster like him?!" Sakura said madly.

Naruto sighed and looked towards his slice of cake. '_If he is just here with us now, then I could be happier, even though he is silent and eating calmly_.' He thought, eating a few parts of his cake.

"Why, Naruto…? Do you miss him?" Sakura asked.

"I… think so. We have many memorable moments with him. I know he was my rival before, but he became a good friend." Naruto replied.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Forget about him. He does not care about us…" Sakura said.

"Why, Sakura-chan?! Why do you think that Sasuke doesn't have a soft side like us?!" Naruto asked.

"But he is **_FRIGID_**, **_OBNOXIOUS_**, **_SELFISH_** and **_ARROGANT_**. He can be kind before, but he is our enemy, a traitor." Sakura said.

Naruto remained silent and just sighed. '_Sakura-chan really has changed…'_ he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Oto… 

It is very different that afternoon…

_Do…_

_Re…_

_Mi…_

It's Sasuke, practicing his flute while sitting on a log. Little birds chirps with his flute and went towards him. Sasuke smiled and looked happily at the little birds.

He grabbed his flute again and played a very peaceful and beautiful music.

Suddenly, Kabuto came and sat beside him.

"You know how to play a flute nicely. Sakura will be amazed." He said.

Sasuke stopped playing and placed his flute on his lap. "I… I hope so… but I think she doesn't really care…" Sasuke said.

Kabuto smiled. "But if you're good at singing, she will really love you." Kabuto said.

Sasuke sighed and walked away from him. Kabuto raised his eyebrows and went back to the castle.

"_Nothing in this world is permanent"_

And then he began to sing… His voice is very sad but very beautiful. Inside the castle, Kabuto stopped walking as he heard Sasuke's voice. After a few seconds, he smiled and continued walking.

"_And Change is always there_

_It brings new things and an excitement_

_But Life is always unfair"_

As Aria looked towards the window, she can see Sasuke singing and walking. She smiled and giggled. "He has a very nice voice." She said happily.

"_Oh… She loved me once _

_It's my entire fault_

_I lied to her that I never gave her a glance_

_As if I made a fault"_

Orochimaru smirked as he heard Sasuke's voice from his main room.

* * *

At Konoha, Sakura is finally alone at her house. She looked towards the window, seeing Naruto and Hinata talking to each other. 

Sakura hissed and her hands became fists.

Naruto looked towards Hinata and gave her a small box. "Hey, Hinata, here's a part of the cake left from Akane-chan." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed as she grabbed the box from him. "Um… T-Thank y-you." Hinata replied shyly.

Naruto laughs and held her long blue hair.

"You look cuter than before. Heheh… You know what, if you remove that jacket, you'll be more beautiful than Sakura-chan." Naruto said. Suddenly, Naruto puts his hand on Hinata's chest. Hinata's face turns really red and Naruto smiled.

"Hey you have some nice boobs, eh, Hinata." Naruto said.

After some moments of silence, Hinata ran away quickly from him. Naruto scratches his head and laughed like a clown.

Sakura went outside furiously and slaps Naruto's face. "You ladies' man! Being a ninja is nothing to do with flirting!!!" Sakura told him.

Naruto sighed. "Hmph… You're just jealous that Hinata has better boobs than you, flat-chested tomboy!" Naruto replied.

Sakura growls like a gorilla and punches Naruto, making him hit the wall.

"Grr… you pervert…" Sakura said.

Meanwhile, they can't notice it but Tsunade is watching over them. Tsunade giggled and looked towards her old team picture. The Third Hokage is their sensei, and her teammates are Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Tsunade knows that their team is just like Team 7.

Tsunade smiled. "Reminds me of my fights with Jiraiya. Heheh…" She said.

Sakura went back to her house madly and slammed the door loudly.

Naruto finally stood up and laughed again. "HAHA! FLAT-CHESTED TOMBOY!!!" He shouted once again as he went away.

Back to Sakura's house, Sakura hurriedly went towards her room and sat on her bed.

"Hmph. If he just knew how I feel." She said, looking towards the necklace someone gave her.

The golden necklace is still shiny and beautiful, as Sakura held it with her hands. "I… I wonder who gave this to me…" She whispered as she wore the necklace again.

* * *

The sun finally sets, and as Sasuke watched towards the sunset, Aria went towards him. 

"You know, you're so fast, Sasuke-dono. Your speed is very impressive." Aria said.

Sasuke sighed and walked away from her as he held his chokuto gently.

"But that's not even enough to surpass **_him_**." Sasuke said.

Aria looked at him sadly and looked at his blank eyes. "Why… why are you struggling for vengeance?"

Sasuke gasped and glared at her sternly. "It's my… purpose in life. I have to avenge my clan… I… have to kill Uchiha Itachi no matter what." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure it's the only way to make you happy? …killing YOUR own brother?"

"No, but I also have one more goal to achieve; to revive the happiness of the clan." Sasuke returned back his chokuto on his back.

Aria started to laugh childishly. "…by making b-babies with someone?" She asked.

Sasuke blushed and looked towards the Sakura tree. "I… think so."

"Hey, whaddya know… the Uchiha prodigy is excessively in love with that Sakura girl and wants to make a family with her!" Aria teased.

Sasuke gasped. "WHAT?! How did you know it's going to be Sakura?!"

Aria raised an eyebrow. "It's so obvious. You love her so much." She replied as she puts her hands on her waist.

Sasuke grabbed a cherry blossom flower and looked at it happily. "How I wish she just know how I feel…"

Aria pats Sasuke's shoulder and giggled. "Don't worry, with your handsome face and cute smile, Sakura will definitely love you once more!" She said happily.

Sasuke smiled and went back to the castle.

* * *

Inside the castle, he saw Orochimaru waiting for him. Aria went back to her room as Sasuke walked towards his master. 

"Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru called him.

As Sasuke reached that place, he saw Orochimaru lying on the bed. He ran towards him and pointed his chokuto towards him.

Suddenly, lightning sparks comes out on the sword and he quickly attacks Orochimaru. "I have nothing to learn from you anymore…" He said, activating his Sharingan and cursed seal.

'_I shall kill him before he uses me as a puppet soon…'_ He thought.

Orochimaru wrapped his arms around him. "…You're mine." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke gasped and drew out his chokuto. "W-What do you mean?!"

Orochimaru smirked and held his chest. "Your body… is mine." He said. He showed Sasuke his true form which looks like a white lady.

Sasuke felt disgusted with that look… urgh…

Suddenly, Sasuke felt like he was in a dimension that he never knows. He felt that his soul is about to leave his body but then he got enraged and activates his cursed seal.

"I… won't l-let you—" His innocent voice changed into an evil one. And then suddenly, his skin becomes darker and his hair grew long and light blue.

His hands became as pointed as a vampire's. He is in his cursed seal level two. He started to laugh evilly and ran towards Orochimaru.

_**CENSORED BECAUSE OF EXPLICIT VIOLENCE**_

Suddenly, Kabuto came and saw Sasuke standing completely naked beside the dismembered true body of Orochimaru. He is trembling with fear and anger.

"Who's that?" He asked.

Sasuke laughed evilly and showed off his Mangekyō Sharingan. Kabuto gasped as he saw too much violence and the death of his beloved master. (Again, it's censored because of explicit violence)

Kabuto smiled evilly and looked at him. "You're very good, Sasuke. But I always wanted to kill him… he's just treating all of us like puppets." Kabuto said.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENNED?!" Aria shouted as she saw a lot of blood scattered across the room.

"Kukukukukukukukuku… O-Orochimaru is dead… S-Sakura, m-m-my… l-l-l-lo-love…" Sasuke said as he went towards Aria completely naked. Instead of seeing Aria, he can see Sakura waiting towards him happily.

Aria trembled with fear and her face turns tomato red. "NO! DON'T COME NEAR!!!" She shouted with fear.

Kabuto grabbed Sasuke's body to calm down. '_Jeez, he's hallucinating…' _Kabuto thought.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes become black again and he breathes deeply. "Is he… really dead?"

Aria sighed in relief and nods her head.

Kabuto smiled. "I was waiting for this moment." He said.

"So what now?" Aria asked, holding her sword with her hands.

Sasuke showed a very evil smile towards them and touches the blade of his chokuto. "It's time to go kill Uchiha Itachi…" He said as he walked away from them.

Aria raised an eyebrow, looking at Sasuke's naked body with disgust. "Um… will you wear some clothes?"

Sasuke smirked and returned back to his room to get dressed. Kabuto sighed as Aria went outside the room.

* * *

Kabuto and Aria went outside the castle to wait for Sasuke. 

After some minutes, Sasuke finally went there, wearing again those clothes and his chokuto back on his back.

Sasuke smiled as he went towards them. "It begins!"

It's quite Déjà vu since he said that line again… but this time… he is about to kill Itachi.

**To be continued…**

* * *

A/N: All right, that's it… Orochimaru is also killed by Sasuke… Anyway, at the next chapter will be the battle of the brothers! Who shall win? LET US CHEER FOR SASUKE! Haha… 

Yep, Sasuke weilds a CHOKUTO not a KATANA. A chokuto is a hilt-less katana and it is straight. Oh, yeah, I heard a character in Naruto II named Karin likes Sasuke... so that girl must beware... she'll also appear in this fic but then... something bad will happen to her! That censored part, anyway, I'm sorry it's censored since it's too violent and it is not allowed in since the rating will be MA already...

I'm sorry to keep all of you waiting. I'll be on vacation for two weeks, so will you mind for waiting for about a month? I'm very busy. Sorry for the inconvenience.

BTW, no flames still or else it will get replied with the same content.

Hey, if you're asking about the OC Aria, here's a little profile…

Name: Suisho Aria  
Age: 14  
Birthday: April 23 (Taurus)  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 105 lbs  
Country: Village of the hidden mist  
Rank: Nukenin (formerly genin)  
Previous team: Akane, unknown sensei, unknown boy  
Rival: Akane (the girl Naruto and Sakura saved from their mission in Chapter 3)  
Bloodline: She can see what anyone feels by just looking at their eyes.  
She can see the future by looking at a person's eyes.  
(Note: She didn't tell her teammates about this since Bloodline is forbidden in their village)  
Love interest: Refuses to reveal  
Hobbies: Drawing  
Fave Food: Anything spicy  
Why she left her village: unknown (will be found out at chapter 5)  
What she can say on…  
Sasuke: You're cute but I still love "him"…  
Sakura: Oh, the girl Sasuke loves… but why don't cha love him?! HE IS SO HOT!  
Kabuto: You are very mysterious but smart…  
Naruto: Who the hell are you?!  
Personality: She is ruthless to enemies but very kind to her teammates except for her rival Akane. She can be very nice to Sasuke, but she has a love interest who is still unknown. She will do anything to make Sakura love Sasuke again since she is the right-hand woman of Sasuke. She can be emotional especially when she remembers "him".


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: **Hi, there… this is the fifth chapter, the middle part of the story. I plan to have 10 chapters here and I'm sorry to say that Sasuke will really suffer a lot of pain (really) but that doesn't mean I hate him, it's just that I love seeing him hurt… I'm so angsty… ugh. Yep, chapter 5 is the worst chapter for Itachi fans. Don't kill me at the end or else I'll send Sasuke to use "Chidori Nagashi" to ya!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

* * *

**A Change of Her Heart  
**Chapter 5: Revenge

It just began today. He knew he has to kill Itachi now for revenge. As he walked with his two new teammates, he saw Kabuto glaring at him.

"Sasuke, do you mind about the prisoners in the castle?" He asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Hmph… Fine, I'll free them but you two are the only ones I need to go with." Sasuke said.

Aria sighed. "So we have to return then, sheesh." She said.

* * *

The prisoners are silent. Sasuke pushed a button, making the bars go up and freeing the prisoners. Suddenly, a girl in a weird hairdo (in the left side, her hair is short and unruly but in the right side, he hair is long and neat) with nerdy glasses appeared. (Some of you know her, that skunk Karin.)

Her face turns red as she looked at Sasuke's face. "T-Thank you very much…" She said.

Sasuke smirked. "You must be Karin, one of Orochimaru's prisoners. Hmph, don't mention it." Sasuke said. Karin blushed and tried to hold Sasuke's handsome face.

Aria glared at Karin sternly and she drew out her medium-sized sword. "You… I… WON'T LET YOU TOUCH SASUKE-DONO OR ELSE!!!" She shouted, stabbing Karin's flat chest. Karin spits out blood and falls down to the ground.

Kabuto gasped and glared at Aria. "What the hell are you doing, Aria? Karin is not doing anything wrong…" Kabuto said.

Aria sighed and keeps her sword again. "As Sasuke's right-hand lady, I shall do anything for his dreams. He loves that Sakura; I won't let him have another girl for it will ruin his heart." She said.

Suddenly, she started crying as she remembered something.

Sasuke looked at her. He sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Aria wiped her tears and looked towards him. "It's nothing, Sasuke-dono… I swear…" She said.

Kabuto looked around the place. "So then we have to go now, Sasuke." Kabuto said.

Sasuke smirked. "We'll go at Konoha first. Naruto knows where The Akatsuki is hiding." Sasuke said.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "But Sasuke… we know that Konoha is still are enemy." He said.

"There's nothing to worry about. We'll do our best to take care of the ANBU protecting the entrance." Sasuke said.

Aria stands up and finally became happy again. "Killing them won't work since it will just make things worse. Let us just put them to sleep. I have a sleep bomb, and Kabuto can help me with his Genjutsu which make people sleep." Aria said.

Kabuto smiled and gave Aria a "thumbs up!"

"That's a great idea. Well then, let's go." Sasuke said.

Kabuto and Aria nodded. The three made a hand seal and just teleported with a "POOF!" smoke.

* * *

"POOF!"

The three arrived in Konoha after a second. They are hiding in the grass, as they can see for about 10 ANBU surrounding the entrance.

Aria grabbed the white sleep bombs as Kabuto performed a seal. Suddenly, feathers started to surround the ANBU. Some did fall unconscious, but about three dispelled the Genjutsu. Aria smirked and throw the sleep bombs.

"W-What is this smoke?!" The ANBU panicked. All the ANBU finally fell asleep…

The three sighed in relief. "Um… we can't go on like this. Everyone will notice we're Sound Nins!" Aria said.

Sasuke formed a seal and suddenly transforms into Sakura. Kabuto sighed as Aria began questioning herself.

"WHAT?! YOU TRANSFORMED INTO A GIRL?!" Aria asked in shock.

Sasuke (in Sakura's voice and appearance) spoke. "It's not just an ordinary girl, Aria. I transformed into Sakura so Naruto can easily communicate with me." Sasuke said.

Aria gasped and pointed her hand towards him. "WHAT?! SO THAT'S SAKURA?!"

Sasuke (as "Sakura") nodded his head and went towards the entrance.

Aria sighed. '_She's cute, but I thought Sakura… is a bit taller…' _She thought.

Kabuto transformed into Kakashi as Aria just transformed into a Konoha Kunoichi with brown pigtails.

"Who did you transform to? Haha… I'm that Kakashi now!" Kabuto (as Kakashi) said.

"Ugh, I don't know any Konoha Nin. So I just transformed into this." Aria replied.

Aria and Kabuto proceeded immediately in the entrance as Sasuke is already inside. Sasuke gasped, seeing Tsunade going towards him (since he transformed into Sakura).

"Hey, Sakura. I thought you're busy training today… hmm… and what are you doing with Kakashi and that girl?" Tsunade said.

Sasuke (as Sakura) blushed and looked towards Kabuto and Aria. "Um… eh, T-Tsunade-sama… heheh… Kakashi-sensei is accompanying this girl who'll t-train with me!" Sasuke lied.

Tsunade smiled and looked towards Aria (as a Konoha kunoichi). "Hey, girl, what's your name? I never saw you in this village before."

Aria blushed and scratched her head. "Tsunade-sama… m-my name is Sophia." She lied. Tsunade smiled and pats her head.

"Good Luck, Sophia. Sakura can be a mean teacher." Tsunade said.

Aria sweat dropped and walked away with Sasuke. Kabuto (as Kakashi) looked towards Tsunade. "So, Tsunade-sama, we have to go now. I'll see you around!" Kabuto said.

Tsunade smiled and waved her hand goodbye towards them. "Have a nice day…"

* * *

Sasuke, Aria and Kabuto (still not in their true forms) finally arrived at the Konoha lake, where nobody stays and where Sasuke usually sit in the mini-port and watch the calm lake waters.

"So this is the lake…" Aria said.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow and faced towards Sasuke. "Can we transform now?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "No. We'll only transform back if we saw Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Why do we have to come here, Sasuke-dono?" Aria asked.

"Even though this lake is left unnamed, this lake is filled with memories… I always seat there and watch the lake waters. I even almost drowned myself there… but someone saved me." Sasuke said.

"AAAAAH!!!!" A familiar voice screamed. Sasuke gasped, as he knows who that is. He looked behind and saw blood.

"That voice…" Kabuto said.

"Huh?" Aria asked.

"It's Naruto. These must be his blood. We have to hurry; maybe there is an enemy—" Sasuke said.

The three faced backwards and saw more blood scattered.

Suddenly, he saw a familiar figure in front of him. Sasuke's sad face becomes an angry one as he looked at that person's face.

"You must be Haruno Sakura, one of this pathetic little boy's best friends…" the man said in a low voice.

"I am not Haruno Sakura… but I'm—"

Sasuke transformed back to his original self. Kabuto and Aria also transformed back. The man smirked, seeing Sasuke's figure in front of him.

"—Uchiha Sasuke." The man continued.

"U-Uchiha Itachi…" Sasuke mentioned his name. Sasuke drew out his chokuto and pointed it towards him.

Itachi smirked and looked at his little brother. "You've grown taller, my beloved little brother… but you're still as **_weak_** as ever…" He said.

Sasuke gasped, seeing a bloody figure of Naruto lying behind him. Naruto was holding a kunai covered in blood. Sasuke can see that Naruto was able to stab's Itachi's face, seeing a scratch on Itachi's left cheek.

"W-What have you done to Naruto?" Sasuke asked furiously.

"I killed him." Itachi replied. Sasuke tried to stab him in his chest but Itachi quickly dodges it.

"He didn't do anything to you! Why do you have to kill him?!" Sasuke replied.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's neck and tried to strangle him but then suddenly, lightning starts to come out on Sasuke's body.

Itachi gasped, feeling the pain on his arms from Sasuke's "electric" body.

"W-What kind of Ninjutsu is this?!" Itachi asked as he trembles in electric shock.

Sasuke smirked as he becomes free again from Itachi's hand and pointed his Chokuto towards him again. "Hn. It's called _Chidori Nagashi_." Sasuke replied.

Itachi stopped trembling and held his own body. "Hmph. That's not enough to beat me." Itachi said and spits blood on the ground.

"You killed the ones I loved, even my best friend! I shall kill you!!!" Sasuke said furiously.

Aria hides in the trees as Kabuto just watched their fight. "Don't underestimate Sasuke-kun, Itachi. He **_killed_** Orochimaru." Kabuto told him.

Itachi activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and faced towards Kabuto. But then Kabuto closed his eyes. Sasuke hurried in front of Kabuto and quickly stabs Itachi's chest.

Itachi shed more blood and spits more blood. Sasuke smirked. "You're quick, little brother… but still… that won't kill me." Itachi said as he coughs out blood.

Suddenly, Aria came out from the tree and pointed her sword towards Itachi. "I'll just help you, Sasuke-dono. I can't just hide here…" She said.

Itachi faced towards her with his Mangekyō Sharingan. Aria was not affected since she also closed her eyes. "Don't ever underestimate me just because I'm a girl. I can fight blind as trained by my sensei!" She said as her sword suddenly froze into ice.

Sasuke smiled towards her and stabs Itachi again. Aria waved her sword, making some broken pointed parts of ice hit Itachi.

Itachi easily dodges all Aria's attacks but then he realized that the ice crystals are following him. Itachi tried to dodge it with his bamboo shade and the ice crystals hits Itachi's bamboo shade.

"So my Ice Crystal Sword jutsu didn't work then… so I have to use my special technique then." She said as she formed weird seals.

Itachi looked towards her. '_Is she a Mist Nin or a Sound Nin? Why is she controlling ice like Kisame?' _He asked. Itachi tried to hit Aria with his Kunais but Aria suddenly becomes water.

'_A water clone?'_ Itachi becomes confused. He deactivated his Mangekyō Sharingan since it won't just work on them.

Sasuke smirked, seeing an opening in Itachi. Sasuke stabs him again in his neck, making Itachi spit a lot of blood.

"I'm still your enemy…" Sasuke said.

Itachi gets mad as black flame comes out from his hand. He tried to hit Sasuke, but then Sasuke easily dodges it by moving so fast.

'_Damn. Even my Amaterasu didn't work…' _Itachi thought. He quickly went towards Sasuke and throws him five kunais on different directions.

Sasuke gets hit on his exposed chest. Sasuke coughed out blood and his chest had a scratch. It started to bleed as expected.

Suddenly, it started to rain ice crystals. Sasuke wasn't hit since he is an ally of Aria, even Kabuto, who continued watching. Itachi tried to move around but then it still hits his body. Itachi finally falls down on the ground, his body bleeding more than Naruto.

Sasuke pointed his Chokuto towards him. "Tell me, why do you have to kill the ones I love?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi trembled in fear. "I… want to test my power…" He replied softly.

Sasuke gets so furious that his Chokuto started to have electricity on its straight blade.

Aria gasped in shock and went towards Sasuke. "NO! DON'T KILL—"

It was too late. Sasuke was able to stab Itachi's chest with his electric Chokuto. Itachi spits a lot of blood and looked sadly to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes became wide in shock as he saw Itachi's bloody sad face. Aria sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Sasuke… my beloved little brother…" Itachi whispered sadly.

Tears started to flow from Sasuke's eyes as he saw his brother dying in front of him.

"Sasuke, please... forgive me… I… I'm so sorry… I-I got too obsessed… in my power…" Those were Itachi's last words. Itachi's black eyes closed slowly as his soul leaves his body.

"I told you not to kill him, Sasuke. Revenge… won't make anyone happy… even you." Aria said.

"But Aria… you hurt him too. I don't believe this… I thought… I will be contented if I kill him…" Sasuke said as he held Itachi's cold face.

"I know. I just want to help you defeat him, not to kill him…" She said.

Kabuto walked towards them and looked towards Itachi's corpse. "You can revive the dead, Sasuke. I told you how…" He said.

"But there's also your friend's corpse there… you have to decide who to revive…" Aria said.

Sasuke wiped his tears and looked at both Naruto and Itachi's corpses. Sasuke dropped Itachi's body and went towards Naruto.

"Naruto has to be alive. His dream is not fulfilled yet…" Sasuke said.

Kabuto nodded his head and stands up. Sasuke faced towards them. "You're both free now… you can go anywhere… since I already decided to stay here again…" Sasuke said.

Aria sighed and stands up. "It's really nice to know you, Sasuke-dono. Good bye… and I hope you can have a happy life… As your right-hand lady, I promise to help you and I'll stay here in Konoha. Nobody welcomes me in the Mist village since they finally knew I have a bloodline…" Aria said.

Kabuto smiled. "I'll stay here too as a medical personnel. I just hope they will already accept me…" Kabuto said.

Sasuke smiled towards them and faced towards Naruto's corpse. "You must go now, you two. I have to take care of Naruto myself…" Sasuke said.

"I thought you hated him, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said.

Sasuke smiled and shakes his head. "No, Kabuto. I already forgave him since he really cared of me… even though I became cold for all of them…" Sasuke said.

Kabuto and Aria walked away from them. "Bye, Sasuke! See you around!" Aria said. Kabuto just smiled and waved his hand goodbye.

Sasuke waved them goodbye and finally faced towards Naruto.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It's been a few days since the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke went to the lake and looked at the waters. He sat on the mini-port and started playing his feet childishly.

"I… I wonder what father told mother about me…" He told himself as he can remember the pictures of his parents. He grabbed a rock near him and throws it in the lake. He can see his adorable face in the water but as the rock hits the water, he can see the picture of Itachi instead.

Sasuke gets really furious that he stands up and dives in the water. Meanwhile, near that place, the young Naruto saw him dive in the lake.

The young Naruto gasped and went towards there. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BOY THINKING?!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke arrived in the lake and he can see nothing but the waters and the rock he threw. Since he is really angry, he can't notice that he is already drowning in the deep lake.

As Naruto arrived at the mini-port, he saw bubbles in the lake which shows the location of the drowning Sasuke. Naruto quickly dives in the lake. He arrived quickly with a loud splash, and he can see Sasuke's angry face and his body drowning in the lake.

Naruto grabs Sasuke's body, but then Sasuke tried to stop Naruto by kicking his legs. But then bubbles started to come out from Sasuke's mouth and he became calm as he becomes unconscious.

Naruto quickly arrived at the mini-port. Naruto breathed deeply and drops Sasuke's unconscious wet body.

"Oh no… I'm too late!" Naruto said as he hits his head with his right hand

But then suddenly, Sasuke finally opens his eyes and saw Naruto standing in front of him and also wet, just like him. "Who are you?"

"Eh… I'm Uzumaki Naruto… I am the worst one in the ninja academy." Naruto replied as his face turns red.

Sasuke sighed and stands up.

"What are you thinking, Sasuke? Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed and quickly ran away from him. Naruto gasped. He didn't even say thanks to him!

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke placed his hands on his bleeding chest, so that he can sacrifice some blood to revive Naruto. He scattered a lot of blood on Naruto's chest.

"Please… I hope this works!" Sasuke told himself as he places his hands on Naruto's chest. Green chakra started to come out from both of Sasuke's hands.

After a few minutes, he can feel Naruto's heartbeat already. Sasuke started to have tears on his eyes and smiled towards Naruto.

But then suddenly, Akane and Sakura appeared. Akane gasped, seeing Sasuke and the corpse of Naruto.

Sakura looked at Sasuke furiously and punches Sasuke's face. Sasuke gasped and looked at Sakura sadly.

"You… how could you KILL NARUTO?!" Sakura said furiously.

"No… you're mistaken, Sakura… I… didn't—" Sasuke replied sadly and more tears flows down on his eyes.

"Blah, blah, blah… Stop lying since you're not a good liar. Now to jail you go…" Sakura said as she grabs Sasuke's arms. Akane smirked and grabs Naruto's corpse.

"You have to die. You killed Naruto-san." Akane said.

Sasuke saw Akane's mist headband and remembers Aria. Does she know Aria? Is she Aria's friend or rival? Sasuke sighed sadly and stopped crying. He knew he can't do anything now… everyone hates him since he is a traitor. Nobody loves him now… and it's his entire fault.

How about Kabuto and Aria? Are they finally happy?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for Itachi fans… I'M SO SORRY! By the way, the next chapter is the revelations of Aria and the start of Sasuke's pain. One more thing, Naruto is really revived but when is he gonna wake up? Find out at the later chapters!**

Please review. No flames and harsh words or else you'll REALLY regret it…


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: **It's chapter 6! Sasuke's suffering will start at this chapter… and Sakura is happy for seeing him in pain. Alright, this chapter is also when Aria reveals more about herself as she meets Akane in Konoha. Still, please review but DO NOT GIVE FLAMES or else…

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! I'm not even a high school graduate. If only I own Naruto, then Sakura mustn't be that mean to Sasuke in Part II!

* * *

**A Change of Her Heart  
**Chapter 6: Love Hurts

"Sakura, you don't understand… I…" Sasuke can not believe what just happened. Sakura is sending him to the Hokage but he didn't do anything wrong. Akane is holding Naruto's body.

"Blah-blah-blah… who cares about you? You just can't stop telling lies, huh?" Sakura said.

"Hey, Sakura-chan… who is this guy?" Akane asked as she looked at Sasuke's dark sad eyes.

Sakura smirked and looked at Sasuke's handsome face. "He is Uchiha Sasuke, a traitorous bastard." Sakura said.

Sasuke can see that Sakura is still wearing that necklace he gave her when he's younger. If only she knew about it, but then it's too late.

Suddenly, Sakura saw Sasuke's chokuto on the ground. Sakura released Sasuke and grabs it. "Oh, is this the sword you used to kill Naruto, huh? Can I keep it as a weapon? It looks so cute, really." Sakura said as she holds the chokuto.

Sakura hides the chokuto on the container and puts it on her back. Sasuke gasped as Sakura grabs his arms again.

"We shall take him to Tsunade-sama, then…" Akane said as she looked at the Hokage's office view.

* * *

They reached the office after a few minutes of walking with Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the jounins that are staring at him furiously. Tsunade stands up and looked towards Sasuke.

"So, is he really Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura nods her head and releases her hands from Sasuke's arms. Sasuke looked at the fifth Hokage sadly.

Tsunade held Akane's shoulder and gasped as she saw Naruto's "dead" body. "Akane-chan… Is that… Naruto?!" Tsunade asked.

Akane nods her head sadly. "I'll better take him to the hospital now…" She said.

"Yes, you better leave. We'll be talking about confidential things." Tsunade said as she looked towards Naruto sadly.

Akane nods her head and leaves the office.

"Tsunade-sama, this is Uchiha Sasuke… He killed Naruto. I saw him with my own eyes." Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Tsunade. "No… You all don't get it… I didn't kill him." Sasuke replied in a soft voice.

Tsunade gets angry and slaps Sasuke's chin. "What the hell are you saying?! HOW CAN YOU KILL SOMEONE SO PRECIOUS IN KONOHA?!" Tsunade cried.

Sakura smirked. "So I better send him to jail then…" Sakura said. Tsunade glared at her sternly.

"Yes, you go send him in jail and tell the jounins there to punish him heavily and brutally!!!" Tsunade said furiously.

"How many years he will spend in jail, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke will only be free when he dies." Tsunade replied. Sasuke gasped and tears started to come out on his eyes. Why… why did all of this happen? He is not the one who killed Naruto… It's Itachi… UCHIHA ITACHI!!!

Sakura laughed like a witch and grabs Sasuke's arms severely. Sasuke continued crying in pain as Sakura laughs like an evil witch.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Naruto is sent into the hospital, Akane walks around the village. "I better stay here in Konoha instead. It's more peaceful here!" Akane said.

"Yeah, right, Akane." A familiar voice said.

Akane gasped and looked at her. It's Aria, a traitor of her village! "It's you again… What are you doing here?"

"Hmph, I thought your back at the village. Well, I just came here with someone. I decided to stay here." Aria replied as she draws out her sword.

"You witch… don't you know that Maik already knows about your bloodline?" Akane said.

"WHAT?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM!" Aria said.

"I'm sorry but he is already dead. He told me he still loves you no matter what but then he just died as he was killed by the giant Keisuke. It's a good thing Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun saved me from him or else I'll be dead now." Akane said.

"Ugh… Maik… why… why does he have to die?" Aria cried as tears flows down from her eyes.

"It's everyone's fate. You… you must be dead since you have a bloodline." Akane said.

"So… so what? I'm not a Mist Nin anymore; I'm a Nukenin." Aria replied.

Akane smirked and puts her hands on her waist. "You traitor, you leave the village just only to avoid your death, huh?" She said.

"Why does the village hate the bloodline… don't they know that people with bloodline can also help protect the village?" Aria asked.

"But how can bloodlines protect the village?" Akane asked.

"I can use my bloodline to protect the village since these are not common techniques that can never be predicted by enemies…" Aria said.

"Oh… whatever… I have to go now…" Akane said.

Aria smirked and hides her sword. "You should be glad that I'm not going to kill you." Aria said.

Akane sighed and just walked away from her. "I'm not here to kill you, but to help someone very important…" Aria continued. Akane still remained silent and walked farther from the black-haired Aria.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Konoha Jail, Sakura is holding Sasuke's arm, making Sasuke's face turns a bit red. Sakura showed a fake smile towards the Jounin who takes charge of the jail.

"So Sakura-san; who is this guy?" The Jounin asked.

Sakura pokes Sasuke's shoulder so that he will answer the question. "Um… U-Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke replied in a soft tone.

The Jounin slaps Sasuke's face, making Sasuke more miserable. "So the Uchiha bastard is back." He said. Sakura laughs again like an evil witch (LOL)

Sakura releases Sasuke from her arms and two Jounins came towards Sasuke to get both of his arms. Sasuke just remained silent and looked back towards Sakura sadly.

"We'll send you to a place you must really belong…" The shorter Jounin told him.

"…A place where you really deserved to stay…" The taller Jounin told him. The two jounins sent Sasuke away from Sakura and made him go inside an empty, cold, dirty cell. Sasuke looked at the jounins sadly as they chained Sasuke's feet.

"Remove his clothes!!!" Sakura ordered the Jounins.

The Jounins' jaw dropped. "But Sakura-san—"

"NO BUTS! I AM TSUNADE-SAMA'S PROTÉGÉ SO YOU SHOULD FOLLOW MY ORDERS!!!" Sakura screamed madly. Sakura is like a spoiled brat since Tsunade-sama made her occupy a high position as her protégé.

The Jounins sighed. "Whatever, then…" They grabbed Sasuke's clothes and exposed his naked body to Sakura. Sakura showed a real smile this time and went towards him. The shorter Jounin held Sasuke's clothes while the taller one just looked towards Sasuke.

Sasuke's face turns really red and tears started to flow from his eyes. "Sakura, why?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smirked and punches his abdomen. Sasuke spits a lot of blood. "You really are… _**ANNOYING**_!!!!" Sakura shouted towards him and punches Sasuke's chest.

Those words echoed on Sasuke's mind as he remembered himself saying that to her. It was his entire fault… why does he have to offend her if he loves her so much? He can feel that the world has gone upside down.

"_You're annoying…" _He can still remember how he told that to her. He thought that could teach her a lesson, but it just offended Sakura…

"From now on, a different path will open for you, Sasuke. A PATH OF DEATH!!!" Sakura told him as Sakura held his face gently.

Sasuke continued crying as he remembered that day, that day when he became a traitor.

Sakura looked at Sasuke's naked body lustfully. She smirked and held Sasuke's bare chest. "You think your annoying charm is enough to make me feel pity on you? You got it wrong, bastard." Sakura said as she slaps Sasuke's face.

"I'm so s-sorry, Sakura." Sasuke said sadly as more tears reached the ground already.

"Sakura-san, stop it… the prisoner has to be alone." The taller Jounin told her.

Sakura sighed. "Oh jeez, fine, fine… I know this bastard looks so pathetic and his nude body is soooooo HOT! ARRGH!" Sakura complained as she went away.

A Jounin looked towards Sasuke, who can't really stop crying. "Sakura, no… please… … don't… l-leave………me." He said weakly.

"That guy looks innocent." The shorter Jounin told his coworker.

"Yeah, he might look innocent, but that doesn't mean that he is really innocent." The taller one said.

Sasuke wiped his tears and stopped crying. He remained silent again and looked at the window from the cell. He can see a bird looking at him. The Jounins walked away from him and locks the cell.

Sasuke lied down the ground and he looked towards the bird, which flied around the cell freely. Even though it was his first time imprisoned, he always felt that when he was in the sound village, he feels the same way in this place. As if he was never free, unlike the bird who flies around the place freely and happily...?

* * *

Sakura is back at the Hokage's office with Hinata. Tsunade looked towards Hinata and smiled. "Akane sent Naruto's body on the hospital for check-up if that Uchiha bastard has killed him. I entrust a mission for both of you, Hinata and Sakura." Tsunade said.

Sakura smiled happily and looked at Hinata, who is very sad knowing that Naruto is "dead".

"Hinata, you're the one who should proceed to Naruto's room at the Hospital and check his status. Tell me if he is fine or not…" Tsunade said.

Hinata nods her head shyly and bowed. Sakura gasped and faced towards Tsunade. "How about me, Tsunade-sama? Why do you entrust Hinata that task? I… I'm closer to Naruto… I… I… understand him so much!" Sakura said.

Tsunade showed Sakura her point finger and smiled. "Stop complaining, Sakura. Your mission is quite difficult since you're the stronger one."

Hinata nods her head and smiled. Sakura sighed and just remained silent. Tsunade giggled. "Well, this mission might get you really mad since you're assigned to visit Sasuke everyday and make sure he don't escape! Also, the Jounins will hand you the key on Sasuke's cell." Tsunade said.

Sakura gasped. Suddenly, a picture of Sasuke's dead bloody body (note: in chibi form) flashes out on her mind. Sakura laughed like an evil witch and looked towards Tsunade happily. "I'll be do glad to do that mission!" Sakura said proudly.

Hinata smiled and looked towards her. "You must be responsible on the key. If it gets lost, you're responsible for its loss, not Sasuke. So we'll meet again soon! Good Luck!" Tsunade said.

Hinata bows and went away quickly. Sakura smirked and bowed towards Tsunade. She went away and imagines something in her mind… something she ever wanted…

…_**REVENGE**_

_Sakura can imagine Sasuke at the cell completely naked and has a lot of bruises and injuries. No matter how much tears Sasuke can shed, she can't stop hurting him and punching his face._

Sakura knew she has to have revenge, since Sasuke had a lot of debts on her. First, Sasuke offended her being annoying and weak (ep. 3). Second, Sasuke denied her on her offer for a date (ep. 20). Third, Sasuke offended her as she is about to tell the senseis about his curse (ep. 38). Fourth, Sasuke told her that she should not mind his own business (ep. 109). Fifth, Sasuke told her that she's annoying for the second time (ep. 109). Sixth, Sasuke knocks her out unconscious. Seventh, Sasuke didn't even say goodbye to her, just a simple Thank you (ep. 109). 6 debts… these made Sakura really angry of Sasuke. She knew Sasuke is not his destined partner since she knew Sasuke did not even loved her, even Sasuke finally confessed it to her a few years ago.

Sakura got inside the jail quickly, seeing the Jounin in charge of the jail standing in front of him. "Tsunade-sama just called that you have a mission. You get this key and must be really serious in your mission." He said.

Sakura gets the key of Sasuke's cell from the Jounin and went towards Sasuke's cell, which is located at the farthest since Sasuke "committed" a very serious crime: Murder, worse, murdering someone precious to the village, Naruto. Naruto did a lot to save Konoha. He made numerous missions for the village, which made him recognized among the other villages. But Sasuke is not the murderer… so it was really sad that Sasuke is in prison for nothing but a misunderstanding.

Sasuke was lying inside the cell sadly. He was looking towards the floor sadly and his eyes can't stop crying. He was facing the door but his back was exposed instead so that nobody will saw his privates.

Sakura gasped as she felt her nose bleeding a bit. She looked around, seeing the other prisoners also asleep. It was already 5:00 pm, but why are they sleeping so early?

Sasuke faced towards Sakura and smiled. He stopped crying but his tears are still on his face. "S-Sakura, you… you… came… for m-me…" Sasuke said happily.

Sakura looked at him furiously and looked at her key. She opens the cell and gets inside. Sasuke looked at her as she looks so happy.

"Now it's time, Sasuke…" Sakura said.

Sasuke started to cry again and tried to stand up. He wrapped his arms around Sakura but then Sakura punches his chest again.

Sasuke coughs up blood and falls down to the ground. Sasuke can feel his heart broken into pieces as Sakura hurts him again.

Suddenly, Sakura saw a cherry-blossom shaped mark on Sasuke's exposed back. Sakura kicks his back, which made Sasuke scream in pain.

"So what is this gimmick, bastard? Do you wear such damn tattoos?" Sakura asked.

"No, Sakura. That is not… a tattoo, but I can never tell you w-what that is!" Sasuke cried. Sasuke is like a stray dog getting punished by his dissatisfied owner.

Sakura smirked and grabbed a Kunai. "Whatever, but… You shall pay for everything you've done to me!!!" Sakura screamed furiously.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the jail…

The shorter Jounin accidentally dropped Sasuke's clothes and it gets scattered on the ground. "OOPS!"

The taller Jounin sighed and helped his coworker grab Sasuke's clothes again. Suddenly, they saw a necklace with a golden half-heart, which is similar to Sakura's.

"I saw Sakura-san wearing a necklace similar to this." The taller Jounin said as he grabbed the necklace.

"Where did you saw that?" The shorter one asked curiously.

"I just saw it inside the very revealing shirt. Jeez, why is that Sasuke wearing such revealing clothes?" The taller one replied.

"I can see that Sasuke has a love interest on Sakura-san." The shorter Jounin said as he held Sasuke's clothes again.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe Sasuke gave Sakura-chan the other half as a gift… but Sakura does not know it's him who gave her that necklace." The taller one replied while he puts the necklace inside Sasuke's shirt.

The Jounin in charge of the jail faced towards them. "Hey, you two… stop babbling about that bastard and get those clothes to the stock room." He said.

The Jounins went towards the stock room and puts Sasuke's clothes on an empty closet.

* * *

The Unnamed Lake at Konoha is calm, yet very beautiful especially at the sunset. Aria sat by the mini-port calmly and looked at the waters.

Suddenly, a picture of a bloody Sasuke appeared at the lake. Aria gasped and stands up. "No, it can't be… Sasuke-dono… I have to do something before it's too late." Aria said.

Aria looked at the sunset and runs away quickly.

* * *

At the Konoha Hospital, Hinata finally comes inside Naruto's room. Five Medical Nins are surrounding at the place which made Hinata confused.

"So you've came for the mission, Hinata-san." A Medical nin said.

Hinata nods her head and looked towards Naruto sadly. The Jounins smiled towards her. "Don't worry, Naruto is getting better. His heartbeat is normal, but it's strange for the blood we saw is AB, and his blood type is B."

"That blood must be Sasuke's..." Kabuto said suddenly. Hinata gasped, seeing that familiar face before.

"No… It can't be you, Kabuto-san… I heard from N-Naruto-kun that you're a sound nin!" Hinata said in fear.

Kabuto smiled towards her and held Naruto's face. "No problem, Hinata-san. Oto is nothing today. Orochimaru-sama was killed by Sasuke so I just decided to stay here as a Medical Ninja." Kabuto said kindly.

The other medical nins left already the room and Kabuto walked out the room as he looked towards Hinata's face.

Hinata sat on the chair near the bed and looked at Naruto's hand. She always wished to touch those ever since, yet she never did. Now it's her chance as she thought and tears started to fall down from her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun… I hope Sasuke-san didn't kill you! We are all so… so… sad for you. E-Even the others are worried about you. You… you did a lot on this village. You are considered to be a hero, not just… not just a happy Genin who will never give up…" Hinata said as she held Naruto's hand.

_"…Why do you entrust Hinata that task? I… I'm closer to Naruto… I… I… understand him so much!"_ Those are the words that came out from Sakura's mouth, as Hinata clearly remembered. She knew Naruto loves Sakura but before, Sakura doesn't love her back. That is okay for Hinata at that time, since she still has the chance to tell it to him. But after about three years, Sakura has changed. She also loved him back… but… **_IT'S NOT FAIR!_** Hinata can't stop crying not only because Naruto was "dead", but she loved Naruto more than Sakura did, and she never told Naruto how she feels…

"Naruto-kun, I… I… I'm so sorry for being so… shy. I know you are annoyed on my behavior, but… the truth is that, Naruto-kun… I… I… I… I l-love you! I love you more than anyone else had!" She cried, but she knew Naruto will never hear that since he is not awake. She held Naruto's face and continued crying. She never cried like that before, but Sakura's cries are WAAAAAY louder than hers.

Suddenly, someone went inside the hospital. It was Neji, her cousin. Neji smiled and pats Hinata's head. Hinata wipes her tears and looked at her cousin sadly.

"Stop crying, the doctors say he is not really dead. His heartbeat is returning to normal. Naruto will not just die, he will still live for all of us, Hinata-sama." Neji said happily.

Hinata smiled and looked at Naruto, who is still silent and unconscious.

"I just hope he still remembers us if he wakes up. He… he never knew how… I feel for him." Hinata said.

"He will never forget us. We are all his friends, even Sasuke. You know what, even though Sasuke became a traitor, I didn't get mad at him. Maybe because I just know how it feels to be in darkness." Neji said.

Hinata looked confused as she heard what her cousin said.

Neji chuckled. "I was in darkness before; I became obsessed in my power in fate. But now, I'm getting better. It was Naruto who saved me in darkness." Neji said.

Hinata sighed and looked towards Naruto again. She puts her hands on his heart and feel his heartbeat. It's true! He is not dead! He is ALIVE! Hinata smiled and cried tears of joy. It was not yet too late.

"You better tell Tsunade-sama about it tomorrow." Neji said.

Hinata nods hear head and smiled towards Neji. Neji finally went away and Hinata just remained in the chair and continued looking at Naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

* * *

**A/N:** See, Naruto IS NOT DEAD! Of course, Sasuke revived him but will Sasuke be really okay in the prison as Sakura tortures him? Well, I'm so sorry for making Sakura mean here since she really changed here. Anyway, Sakura's witchy laugh sounds like this: AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA! Just in case you're asking… LOL

Well, chapter 7 is what you're all waiting for! Sasuke and Sakura's lemon/lime scene! But Sasuke is really pitiful there… Ugh, when I was writing the parts Sakura hurting Sasuke makes me cry a bit… jeez, I'm a crybaby! Haha! I'll update soon…


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** Yep, this is chapter 7, where Sasuke is really gonna be hurt. This chapter is hard to write because of the Sasusaku lemon/lime scene and the torturing parts of Sasuke. Still, that doesn't mean I hate him but I really like seeing him SO HURT since he looks hotter when he's sad (really) ). I'm so sorry if Sasuke is so OOC since he is really hurt here. BTW, please review if you have something in mind in the story. The chapter's title comes from a favorite song of mine...

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! If I did, then Karin must never be a character in Naruto II or worse, Sasuke KILLED her! Buahahaha! hehe... just joking... : P

* * *

**A Change of Her Heart  
**Chapter 7: Broken into pieces

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Sasuke cries in pain as Sakura punches his face, leaving some scratches and bruises on his face.

It is already midnight, and still, Sakura can't get enough of seeing Sasuke suffering and crying in pain.

"You're worthless, Sasuke. Everyone hates you. You're nothing, Sasuke, nothing but a lifeless puppet!" Sakura said.

Sakura grabs a kunai from her pocket and stabs it on his neck. Sasuke can't stop crying for all the pain and the blood he shed. Blood was scattered around, and Sakura was laughing as Sasuke's shoulder bleeds.

"Sakura, please……… STOP!!!" Sasuke never cried like that before, and he believed that crying is useless. He can't take the pain he is feeling. Everyone knows that being hurt physically is a lot of pain, but no pain hurts more than emotional pain. Right now, Sasuke is feeling both emotional and physical pain. He can feel his heart being broken into tiny pieces.

Sakura smirked and held Sasuke's face. "Oh, so the Uchiha bastard is getting hurt… you know what; you look so irresistible when you're covered in blood." Sakura said as she started to speak like a flirt.

Sakura moaned and gently removes her miniskirt. Sasuke gasped and his face turns red. Sakura held his face and removes her clothes.

"What… What are you d-doing, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura moaned and kissed his lips. Sasuke's face turns redder and they embraced each other. "I… I thought… you want to do this…" Sakura said. Sakura is wearing nothing but the necklace he gave her. Sasuke can't believe what's happening…

Sakura licked Sasuke's lips as Sasuke gropes Sakura's breasts.

But then Sakura grabs a Kunai and stabs it on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke screams in pain. "No, Sakura… please… STOP!!!" Sasuke cried.

Sakura laughs and held Sasuke's bloody face. "What? I thought you loved me… I thought you want _**this**_." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's necklace and showed an innocent smile. "No, Sakura. I don't want to do this yet… not now, especially in this time." Sasuke said.

Sakura laughs and kissed Sasuke's lips again. "Your lips taste sweet, but you are very bitter and cold. You look more handsome if you are hurt and screaming in agony!"

Sakura laughs again and presses Sasuke's private part painfully. Sasuke screams loudly in pain.

"More, Sasuke! More! I want to hear your pathetic cries!!!" Sakura said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Konoha hospital…

Hinata is already sleeping at the sofa nearby Naruto's hospital bed. The place looks peaceful and full of light. Suddenly, Naruto's blue eyes began to open.

"W-Where… Where am I…?" He whispered. Suddenly, he saw Hinata nearby and he stands up from the bed. He is still wearing his yellow-orange pants, but his chest is exposed and plastered. His forehead protector is on the table and his shirt is on the door's shirt hanger.

"Hey, it's true…" He looked at his clean hands and smiled happily. "I'm alive…"

Suddenly, a picture of Sasuke flashes on his mind. "S-Sasuke… you…"

Hinata finally wakes up and saw Naruto standing near the window. Hinata gasped and her face turns red again. "N-Naruto-kun… Is… that… r-really you?"

Naruto faced towards her and smiled. "Yes, Hinata. It's me. Everything's alright now. I'm fine, but… Sasuke…" He said.

Hinata went towards him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her body, which made her blush redder. "What do you mean about Sasuke-san?" She asked.

"Hinata, Sasuke is innocent. He didn't kill me." Naruto said.

Hinata grew a bit confused. "But Sakura said…"

"Don't mind what Sakura-chan said. She got it wrong. She just saw blood on Sasuke's hands since he is about to revive me at that time. It was Itachi who killed me, but then Sasuke killed Itachi." Naruto said.

"How… How did you know about that?" Hinata asked as Naruto releases her from his arms.

"My soul saw it… I was really dead hours ago, but my soul does not know where to go so it just stayed here as a ghost. But as of now, that's the only thing I remembered." Naruto said as he looked towards the jail's view.

"Sasuke-san… is in jail now… Sakura is looking at him just in case he'll escape." Hinata said.

"We should go now, Hinata. Sasuke must be really lonely in that place, but we can't tell the truth yet since they don't trust us that easily." Naruto said as he puts on his shirt.

Hinata nods her head. "Okay, then." She said.

* * *

"SAKURA, NOOOOOOO!!!!" Sasuke screamed as Sakura grabs Sasuke's chokuto.

"Heheh… Prepare to die, you worthless bastard…" Sakura said as she exposes her whole body to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her in fear and continued weeping in pain. Sakura chuckles as she pointed Sasuke's chokuto on his chest.

STAB! More blood scattered on the ground as Sakura finally stabs Sasuke's chest. Sasuke screams loudly in pain and his sight becomes blurry.

"Sakura… no… please…" Those were the words he said as he finally loses consciousness and his wounded naked body fell down to the ground. His feet are really bloody because of those pointy chains.

Sakura grabs her clothes and wears them quickly. Sakura laughed like a witch as she grabs a white pill from her pocket.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Sweet dreams, Uchiha Bastard." She said as she puts the pill inside Sasuke's mouth. Sakura locks the cell again and seats down to the stool near the cell as the clock strikes 12:30 am.

Suddenly, Naruto and Hinata arrived at the jail in the same time.

The Jounin in charge is asleep. Naruto and Hinata tiptoed silently as they head towards Sasuke's cell. They can see the prisoners asleep and the place getting darker as they head nearer to Sasuke's cell.

As they saw Sakura seating at the stool and Sasuke's bloody naked body unconscious on the ground, Naruto looked sadly and Hinata gasps in fear.

Sakura smiled towards Naruto and hugs him happily. Naruto looked sadly at Sasuke and releases Sakura.

"What… happened?" Hinata whispered sadly.

"It can't be…" Naruto said as he sees a lot of blood scattered on the ground and some bloody kunais nearby Sasuke's body.

'_Sakura must be the one who did this. She's the one in charge of the key.'_ Hinata thought.

"Sakura-chan… why must you do this to an innocent person like him?" Naruto asked.

"He is not innocent, Naruto. He is a traitorous, annoying bastard." Sakura said. Sakura smirked and looked at Sasuke.

"Sakura… No… Sakura…" Sasuke is talking on his sleep.

Hinata gasped and moved some steps away from the cell. "He must be having a nightmare…" Naruto said.

"NOOOO! PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!!! SAKUUUURA!!!" Sasuke's voice becomes louder and his arms and feet are moving like crazy. Tears started to flow from his eyes which made Naruto more shocked. Sakura looked so disgusted that she raised an eyebrow.

"No way… did you use the nightmare pill?" Naruto said as he faced towards Sakura.

"Nightmare pill…?" Hinata asked.

"The nightmare pill is small white pills which make anyone have their own worst nightmare. It is very dangerous since it can make the victim more prone to mental disorders. We got it from Akane-chan." Naruto said.

"Who cares about him, Naruto? Why do you still see him as our friend?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked sadly towards Sasuke and covered her mouth. Sasuke started to spit a lot of blood and his body moved like crazy.

"SAKURAAAA! P-please… don't die… Sakura… no… Sakura…" Sasuke continued crying like a maniac. Naruto grabs the key from Sakura's hand and opens the cell.

"What the hell are you thinking, Naruto?! You can't free him!" Sakura said.

Naruto looked towards Sakura and gets inside the cell. "I'm not freeing him! I'm just trying to calm him down."

Sasuke started to cry and scream in pain as Naruto came to grab his arms. "Sakura… no… YOU CAN'T DIE YET!!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke, please stop it… Sakura-chan is not dead yet…" Naruto told him, but then Sasuke is still asleep and can't stop moving his arms and legs like crazy, which made his chained feet bleed more.

Hinata gasped and closed her eyes in fear. Sakura gets furious and glared furiously at Naruto. "Don't wake him up! He has to suffer because he killed you!" Sakura said.

"How can I be dead if I'm here?!" Naruto asked her. Suddenly, Naruto saw the Cherry-blossom shaped mark. Naruto's eyes trembles in shock.

"What the hell is this mark? Is this another curse mark?!" Naruto asked as he continued holding Sasuke's arms. Sasuke continued screaming and moving his arms like crazy.

"That bastard didn't want to tell me about that mark. It shapes like a cherry blossom flower, but as I kicked it, Sasuke feels pain." Sakura said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who is still crying and screaming. "SASUKEEE! PLEASE WAKE UP!!!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata gasped and looked at Naruto. Sakura gets so mad and runs away from them. "OH FINE! I'll be leaving! I'm getting so mad and I wanna go home! Naruto, you'll just take care of that bastard!"

Naruto smirked. "Fine, but don't blame me if Tsunade-no-baachan is gonna get mad!" Naruto said.

Sakura sighed and finally gets away from the jail. Sakura looked at the full moon and remembers the younger Sasuke.

"_Arigatou…"_

She can't understand why he said that since she didn't do anything for him. That made her angry since Sasuke didn't say goodbye but just said thanks.

'_Sasuke is such a fucking idiot.'_ Sakura thought as she walked back home.

Sasuke finally wakes up and sees Naruto standing in front of him. Sasuke gasped, seeing Sakura not there. "N-Naruto… W-Where's Sakura? TELL ME SHE'S NOT DEAD! TELL M-ME!!!" Sasuke cried.

"Oh, Sasuke, Sakura comes back home. I'll just take care of your cell now as Sakura told me a few moments ago." Naruto said and smiled happily at him.

Sasuke wiped off his tears and looked sadly at Naruto. "So it's all just a nightmare. Sakura is alright… and Naruto, you're alive." Sasuke said.

Hinata walks away from them. "I'll go home now, Naruto-kun… Um… My dad might be worried already." Hinata said.

Naruto smiles and nods her head. "Okay, Hinata. You can go now. I'll just stay here to watch over Sasuke." Naruto said.

Hinata left quickly. Now, only the two of them are awake in the jail. Naruto looked at Sasuke's teary eyes and smiled. "Sasuke, I never saw you like this before. You… you really changed." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked towards him and he started to cry again. "I know… I just realized that… I'm worthless…" Sasuke said sadly as he lies down at the ground.

"You're not worthless. Everyone has a purpose but nobody knows our own purposes in this world." Naruto said.

Suddenly, the shorter Jounin came holding a golden necklace. Naruto gasped, remembering Sakura wearing a necklace similar to that.

"Oh, Naruto-san… you're alive. Hey, is this that guy's necklace?"

Naruto nods his head and grabs the necklace from him. "It was his, but are you really sure this guy killed me?" Naruto asked.

The Jounin sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Sakura-san told us that he was the one who killed you, but he looks so innocent. I'm so confused." He said.

Sasuke continued crying and remembers what Sakura did to him. The Jounin went away quickly and Naruto was left with him again.

"This necklace was yours, huh?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nods his head and grabs the necklace from him. "I gave the other one to Sakura when we're younger but I can't tell her…" Sasuke said.

Naruto gasped and glared at Sasuke. "You have to tell her! She said she'll love whoever who gave her that necklace!"

"I can't… she'll just get furious and she might feel pain. I know I love her, but she does not love me…" Sasuke said sadly.

Naruto sighed and looked at the necklace. "It forms a heart, if you combine the shapes, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. My mother gave it to father when they're not married yet." Sasuke said.

Sasuke's tears reached the ground already. Naruto noticed also that Sasuke looks so pale, so slim and so injured.

"Sakura was the one who made those wounds, right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nods his head and cried more tears. Sasuke thought he will never cry anymore, but he knew that he can't hold these tears since he was feeling a lot of pain, as if his heart is broken into pieces.

"Naruto, I have a favor to ask you…" Sasuke said.

"What?"

"Please, give this necklace to Sakura and tell her that you're the one who gave it to her." Sasuke said as more tears flows down from his dark onyx eyes.

"Sasuke, why? Why do I have to lie to her?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura loves you so much. I know you had a crush on her. I know she'll be happy if you get married soon. I… I just want her to be happy, Naruto." Sasuke said as he tried to wipe his tears. But then, these tears can't stop flowing.

"I know I still have a crush on her but you… you love her so much! I don't want to see you suffer again, Sasuke! You're my best friend, no matter what." Naruto said.

Sasuke trembles in sadness and coughs out blood. "I'm so sorry for everything… I know I became very evil… I know I should not live here since I'm useless… Everyone hates me… I'm just a puppet, a lifeless puppet… just as Sakura told me." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! Stop it! Stop making yourself more miserable… Not everyone hates you. I don't hate you. Even Kakashi-sensei does not hate you." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto sadly and hugs him. (Again, this is not YAOI) "You knew I didn't kill you… You… you understand me. T-Thank you very much…" Sasuke said.

Naruto releases Sasuke's arms and looked at the window. "Well, I'm sorry but I can't free you here. I'll just take good care of you." Naruto said as he went away and locks Sasuke's cell again.

Sasuke smiled and lies down on the ground again. Naruto sighed and seats at the stool near Sasuke's cell. Naruto can see Sasuke's eyes finally closed.

Naruto looked sadly at Sasuke's necklace_. 'I'm sorry, Sasuke. I can't accept your favor. I know I had a crush on Sakura for years, but it's just that I don't love her. It's just a stupid affection, really. It was Hinata who I loved. She just confessed it on my dead body moments ago… Now I understand why she acts so weird on me throughout all these years…' _Naruto thought.

Naruto saw a white, clean piece of cloth beneath the stool. It has a note there saying:

_You can use this as a bed sheet, Sakura_

_With Love and Care, Tsunade-sama_

Naruto grabs the cloth and opens Sasuke's cell. He can see that Sasuke's body is trembling in the cold. Naruto smiled and puts it to cover Sasuke's exposed wounded body.

'_Sasuke needs it more than I do.'_ He thought.

He went outside the cell again and locks it again. Naruto seats down the stool again and started to close his eyes.

* * *

_Sasuke can see himself wearing the sound uniform again. In front of him is Sakura, who is crying in pain and covered in blood._

"_What the hell happened? Sakura, Are you alright?" Sasuke asked her._

"_Sasuke-kun, get away from me!" She cried._

_Suddenly, another Sasuke appeared in front of him. He is wearing the same clothes but he is using his Sharingan and he is holding a chokuto._

"_NO! PLEASE!" Sasuke shouted towards the other Sasuke._

"_Kukukuku… A pathetic boy who can't kill anyone is useless. And this pathetic girl needs to die…" The fake Sasuke told him. His voice is pretty similar to Orochimaru's voice but higher._

_Sasuke trembles in fear and felt that he can't move his legs. 'I can't move!' He thought._

_Suddenly, the fake Sasuke stabs Sakura's chest and Sakura screams loudly in pain. A lot of blood comes out and Sakura spits blood and closes her eyes._

_The fake Sasuke grabs his bloody chokuto again and faced towards Sasuke. "You are weak, Sasuke. You have no purpose to live… just like this annoying little girl." He said._

_Sasuke gasped as the fake Sasuke vanished in air. Sasuke looked at the dead body of Sakura and tears started to flow from his eyes. "NOOOO! PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!!! SAKUUUURA!!!!" He shouted._

"_Hey, Sasuke."_ _A familiar voice spoke._

"_Sakura, please… no… don't die…"_

"Sasuke, WAKE UP!!!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke finally opens his eyes and sees Naruto standing in front of him and his body covered in a white cloth. He finally stopped crying and he wipes his tears with his bare hands.

Sasuke stands up and looked sadly at him. "Is Sakura dead? TELL ME SHE'S ALIVE!!!!" Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed and hugs Sasuke's body. Sasuke blushed and Naruto smiled at him. "Everything's fine, Sasuke. Sakura-chan is alive… It's already 4 am and you have been screaming and crying for an hour." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed and showed a very handsome smile. Naruto stands up again and went back outside Sasuke's cell.

Sasuke looked at the window and see the stars in the sky. "I wonder how Sakura is doing…" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto smiled. "She's asleep by now. You're having nightmares, so you better just stay awake and wait for the beautiful day. I can't sleep since the other prisoners' snores are so loud!" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed and lies down the ground again. He looked at his necklace on Naruto's hand. "I promise that I'll do my best to protect her… I'll definitely protect her…" Sasuke said.

"You must really love her, Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled and looked at the stars again. "I rather die than to see her suffer before my eyes." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at him sadly.

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

**A/N:** All right, please don't review saying "Sasuke is so OOC" since I know it so much. Jeez, what do some think of Sasuke? A robot? Someone who has no feelings? Okay, please leave a review and no flames or else Naruto will make ya suffer! Buahahaha! (Just kidding)

For the reviewers, thank you for supporting this fanfic I worked really hard and this story is going to end soon...

The next chapter is a very angsty chapter…


End file.
